Long Live
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: Paul imprints on Jake. Jake loves Bella. How will Paul win Jake's love? PAUL/JACOB. RATED M FOR A REASON! Based on Taylor Swift songs.
1. Prologue

"_**She underestimated just who she was stealing from."- Taylor Swift**_

The leech-lover, Bella Swan, always seemed to love to piss me off. She toyed with **MY** Jacob's emotions. She kept him from me by showing him love and then taking it away, like a sick game. He was confused about his sexual preference because of her, so I would have to remind him. He was mine, and no leech-loving bitch was gonna take him away from me.

Sam told me to wait for Jacob to phase, and it was the longest month of my life. I wanted him, but I couldn't have him. That was okay, though, because he was going to be mine soon; I was sure of it. Maybe I really was a cocky bastard.

But Jacob was my imprint, not Bella's, and, if she thought she was gonna take him away from me, she was wrong. No one could take **MY **Jacob away from me.


	2. Chapter 1

"_**Untouchable like a distant diamond sky. I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why. I'm caught up in you."- Taylor Swift**_

I walked leisurely into Sam and Emily's house, and everyone was sitting there quietly.

"What's going on?" I muttered casually, going into the kitchen to get a fresh-baked muffin.  
>"Jacob's going through the change," Sam whispered.<p>

My lips grew into a smile. "Really?"  
>"Yeah, but don't attack him," he warned. "He's already going through enough."<p>

"I know." I smirked. "But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun."  
>Embry shook his head. "Dude, give him some space."<br>"He won't want space when I'm done with him."  
>"We're going to see him today," Sam said. "Do you think you can control yourself?"<br>I nodded. "Yeah. I wanna see him when he first changes."  
>"Okay." Sam sighed and got up. "Let's go guys."<p>

I was so excited that he was going through the change. I was going to finally be able to claim him as my own. He was going to want me, and not Bella. He was going to be so delicate, and I was going to take care of him. He was going to remember who he wanted to love.  
>We took Jared's truck to Jacob's house. Billy greeted us at the door and took us to Jacob's room. He was lying in a bed too small for him with an ice pack on his forehead.<p>

"Hey," Sam mused, walking in. "How are you feeling?"  
>"What are you guys doing here?" he said in a weak growl.<p>

"Didn't your dad tell you?" Sam asked.

"He did. Doesn't mean I want you here."  
>Sam ignored him. "You're almost done. We have a lot to teach you."<br>"I don't want to do anything. I want to sleep."  
>"Dude, chill," Embry chuckled, stepping in the room.<p>

Jacob sat up to look at him. "Hey, man. Nice to see you again."  
>"Lay back down." Embry smirked. "Don't strain yourself."<br>"Dude, what's going on?" Jacob asked. "Why didn't you talk to me?"  
>"Alpha orders." Embry shrugged. "Can't deny the alpha."<p>

Jacob looked over to Sam and then back to Embry. "So what's gonna happen now?"  
>"Life," Embry answered. "You're almost done, so we'll help you soon."<br>Jake looked back and forth at all of us. "Hey Paul, Jared."  
>I nodded at him, mesmerized by the sweat dripping down his chest. He was so sexy, and I wanted to take him then, but I knew I couldn't. He was too weak.<p>

"So this is it then?" Jacob asked.

Sam nodded. "Pretty much, but I need to talk to you alone."

Jake shrugged. "Sure."  
>"I'll meet you guys back at Emily's," Sam stated.<p>

"Kay," Embry answered. "Let's go guys."

We all left the room to leave Sam and Jacob alone.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jared asked.

"Jacob's supposed to be the alpha," I answered. "Sam's seeing what Jacob wants to do about it."

"Alright," Jared replied. "So what if Jacob decides he wants to be the alpha?"  
>"Then he's the alpha," I whispered. "Unless Jacob relinquishes the title, that's all that can happen."<br>"What does that mean for you?" Embry asked. "Does that mean you're gonna be the bottom bitch?"  
>I smirked at him. "Oh, please, I will make him want to be the bottom. He's too sensitive to be on top."<p>

Embry chuckled. "I can't wait to see you try to win him."  
>I smirked. "Oh, I will win him. I can promise you that."<p>

Billy came into the room when he heard us talking. He looked at us all, and we smiled at him.

"So, you guys gonna take care of him?" Billy asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll take good care of him."  
>"Do you guys want something to eat?" Billy continued with a sigh. "Jacob's been eating everything, so we have loads and loads of food."<br>"Emily's been cooking too," Embry laughed. "I don't know how she keeps up with us, and now another body."

Billy smiled. "She's always been good with food. I remember when she was younger."

Jared chuckled and started towards the kitchen. "Do you mind if I grab a Coke?"  
>"Not at all!" Billy called back.<p>

"Do you guys want anything?"  
>I looked over at him. "I'll take one too please."<br>"So, I heard you imprinted on Jacob," Billy whispered to me as Jared came back from the kitchen."  
>I nodded. "Yeah."<p>

"Will you take care of him?" Billy whispered. "I don't mind you two being together; I just want to make sure he's safe."  
>"He'll be safe," I replied. "He's not only safe with me; he's safe with all of us."<br>"You know he's still in love with Bella though."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I hope it works out," he muttered. "I'd rather him be with you than obsessing over Bella."  
>"Me too," I whispered. "Me too."<br>Sam walked out, running a hand through his hair.

"So what happened?" Embry was the first to ask.

"I'm still alpha," he responded. "He understands, and wants me to be alpha since I changed first."  
>"Good," Billy responded. "We kinda already talked about it."<br>"Thanks Billy. I'm glad it went down that way." Sam looked at me. "I think you should go talk to him."  
>"Are you sure?" I asked. "Do you think it's okay if I tell him?"<br>"Yeah, I do. He needs to know before you attack him without him knowing."  
>"Okay." I looked around. "I'll be back."<br>Slowly, I opened the door to Jacob's room. He looked at me and then back up to the ceiling.

"Hey," I whispered. "How are you?"  
>"Tired and hot," he replied. "How about you?"<br>"Just hot," I laughed.

"So, why are you here?"  
>"I need to explain something to you," I whispered, pulling up a chair at his desk. "Is it okay if I sit?"<br>He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, so, as werewolves, we are kinda prone to find someone to make sure we're happy for the rest of our lives. It's called imprinting."  
>He looked at me. "Okay."<br>"Okay, well, Jacob, I imprinted on you."  
>His eyes grew wide. "What?"<br>"I imprinted on you Jake," I repeated.

"I'm not gay, Paul," he whispered.

"You used to be, and that's why I imprinted on you. My inner wolf knew that I could be with you."  
>"Paul, that was once, and it was an experiment. I am not gay."<br>I shrugged. "That's cool, if that's how you feel, but I want you to know, Jake, that you're mine." I leaned in closer to his ear. "And I will do anything to make you remember that."

I could see him shudder under me as I smirked. I knew he was going to submit. It would only take a little while.


	3. Chapter 2

"_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me."-Taylor Swift**_

The guys had left by the time I walked out of Jacob's room. Billy told me they went back to Sam and Emily's and told me to meet them there. I nodded and walked out of the house. I knew I might have to leave Jacob alone for a little while, but I still remembered the look on his face when I whispered in his ear. He knew his feelings, and he was having a hard time admitting them, but I was going to help him remember.

When I walked into Sam and Emily's house, the guys were sitting in the living room playing Grand Theft Auto. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and sat down.

"How was your talk with Jake?" Embry asked.

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess. He said he wasn't gay and shit, but I know him better. As soon as Bella dumps him on his ass again, he'll come to me. I know he will."  
>"What if that never happens?" Jared asked. "What if Bella somehow changes her mind?"<br>"Just because the leech-lover's boyfriend left, that doesn't mean she's just gonna fall for Jake. If she hasn't already, what makes you think he's going to?"

Embry shrugged. "I dunno, but I do know that I know him better than you do. He's absolutely in love with her. I would almost call him obsessed."

"He won't be obsessed with her much longer," I growled. "If that bitch tries to come around here, he knows what'll happen. Didn't you hear Sam give the orders?"  
>"That Bella's not allowed over here?" Jared asked. I nodded. "Yeah, we all did."<p>

"Exactly. If she comes over here, my emotions will explode. Plus, we don't need the leeches over here."  
>"Yeah, I guess," Embry said. "Let's just go back to playing some Grand Theft Auto dude. Hopefully Jake will come around soon."<p>

I smirked. "Yeah. I'm ready to blow up some cops."

By dinnertime, Sam told us that Jacob was completely finished and that he was going to be coming over. I couldn't help but be excited. He was finally going to see what being a wolf was like, and he was going to see that he was mine. Even though he pretended he didn't want me, I knew he did. I wasn't the one that he "experimented" with, but I always saw the way he looked at me. I didn't know if he was ashamed to be gay or not, but all he did was pretend and try to hide his true feelings. He wasn't going to hide them anymore.

"Paul!" Emily called from the kitchen. "Can you come here?"  
>I sighed, put down my XBOX controller, and walked into the kitchen. She was frying something with a towel thrown over her shoulder.<p>

"Yeah Emms?" I mused, resting my elbow on her shoulder.

"I just want to make sure you're not going to attack Jacob," she whispered. "You know you don't have the best self control."  
>"Yeah, I know, but I'll try. He just needs to learn to love me, because he's going to be stuck with me forever."<br>Emily shook her head and chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Just please leave him alone tonight?"

"Maybe I will," I replied with a smirk. "Maybe I won't. It all depends."  
>"Depends on what?"<br>"If he decides to tease me."  
>She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "Get outta here. Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes."<br>I grabbed a piece of bread she had cut up and popped it in my mouth. "Thanks Emms!"  
>I ran out of the kitchen before she could say anything.<p>

By the time I sat down again there was a knock at the door. I knew who it was.

"Someone get the door!" Emily called. "I'm still cooking!"  
>Embry and Jared looked at me.<p>

"Go get the door," Jared said. "He's your lover."  
>I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Of course Jacob was standing there, with a cut off shirt.<p>

"Hey babe," I chuckled. "Come on in."

He seemed so uncomfortable, but he walked in anyways. Embry got up to greet him. They exchanged some words before Emily came bouncing out of the kitchen.

"Jacob!" She hugged him as a form of greeting. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Emily," he whispered.

"Come sit!" Jared called. "We're playing some GTA."  
>Jacob gave me a careful look before sitting down. Of course I had to sit down next to him. I made sure my hand was brushing against his leg.<p>

"Dinner should be ready soon!" Emily said from the kitchen.

"Kay!" Embry replied.

I leaned close to Jacob's ear and whispered, "How are you baby?"  
>He looked at me shyly. I loved making him nervous.<p>

"When are you gonna give up Paul?" he asked.

"Until your heart stops beating, and maybe after that."  
>He turned his head away and paid attention to Embry outrunning the police.<p>

Finally, when dinner came, Jacob started talking. Emily's food was always a conversation starter. Sam finally joined us too and explained some more things to Jacob.

Of course, Jacob was a gentleman and helped Emily clean up after dinner. I watched him and saw the man that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. He was perfect in everyway from his head to his toes to his heart.

Jacob decided to leave after he cleaned the kitchen.

"Here, let me walk you out," I said, opening the door.

We didn't talk until we got to his car.

"Look, Paul," he whispered. "I understand about this imprinting and stuff, and, if I do decide to be with you, you just gotta give me some time. I'm not used to this."  
>"I know." I took his hand in mine. "I'll give you time. I just don't know how much time I can afford to give you."<p>

"Okay," he whispered, removing his hand. "Bye Paul."  
>"Bye Jake," I replied, and then watched him drive away.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

"_**I've been a lot of lonely places; I've never been on the outside."-Taylor Swift**_

For some reason I couldn't stop dreaming about Jacob. Every night I would have the same dream.

_There he was, standing in front of me with a small smile on his face. We were in a dark forest, all alone._

_ He walked closer and closer to me until we were inches apart. I could feel his breath on my lips._

_ "I love you," he'd whisper slowly, tracing his hands up and down my body._

But then I woke up.

The rest of the guys started noticing too, and they hated me for dreaming about her. I realized that if I dreamed of him, so did the rest of the guys. Which meant Jacob saw my dreams.

It made me feel vulnerable to have him see them, and I hated feeling vulnerable. It was the worst feeling in the world. I was always a strong and confident guy, so feeling vulnerable was terrible.

I loved Jacob more than anything in world that not having him with me made me physically and mentally sick. I wouldn't eat or sleep. And when I did sleep, I had that dream. It wasn't very helpful to have him in my thoughts all the time. I couldn't relax because he wasn't with me. I had a duty to protect him, and I wasn't even with him. My wolf told me to go find him, but I didn't want to scare him more than he was already scared. I had to let him get used to this before I tried anything. I would never do anything that could result in him leaving me. I didn't like this imprinting stuff very much.

But I never hated it more than when I saw that leech lover.

We were walking to get Jacob from his house when we saw her run out towards us. Immediately I thought she was there, fucking Jacob, and that's what got me angry to begin with. She never should've been there. Jacob knew he wasn't allowed to see her.

"What did you do to him?" she screamed, running towards us. "He didn't want this!"

"What did we do?" I growled at her with wide eyes. I was already so angry. "What did he do? What did he tell you?"

"BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN!" Sam ordered.  
>Bella scoffed at me. "Nothing! He tells me nothing cause he's scared of you."<p>

I laughed out loud; Jacob wasn't scared of us at all. If anything, he thought he could control us.

But then she slapped me. I was gone.

"Paul don't!" Sam ordered.

My breathing started becoming irregular. I was so angry that I could barely control myself.

"Too late now," Jared chuckled.

"Bella get back!" Sam warned. He turned to me, but I couldn't hear him. "Paul, Paul calm down now!"

Everything was red as I phased. I snapped and growled until I saw another wolf come at me. It was Jacob, and he pushed me into the woods.

"What do you think you're doing?" he screamed at me through his thoughts.

"She slapped me, and she's messing with my imprint!" I growled back. "You guys could've been doing anything in there! You're mine Jacob!"  
>"We weren't doing anything!" he said. "I didn't even know she came over until I heard the yelling! I was sleeping!"<br>"Stay away from her Jacob! You're mine."

"I'll do whatever I damn please! You're not the boss of me."  
>Finally, I got him pinned under me. He showed his neck to me. I bit it gently before we both ended up phasing back. There he was, naked bellow me. I couldn't help myself.<p>

Instead of biting his exposed neck again, I kissed it gently. I kept kissing it, and the most surprising part was that he didn't budge. He staid right there under me, still showing me his neck. I kissed up to his mouth, and we shared the most amazing kiss of my entire life. I couldn't believe what was happening, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop, even if it was just a kiss.

I think Jake finally came to his senses because he opened his eyes and pushed me off him.

"Don't do that again," he growled.

"Kiss you?" I teased.

He looked at me seriously, brushing himself off. "No, phase in front of her and try to touch her again."  
>I was surprised as I walked towards him, draping my arm around his waist. "So, I can kiss you again?"<br>He looked at me with wide eyes. "Maybe. Just don't touch her again."  
>I smirked and kissed his neck. "Don't worry; I'll only be touching you."<br>"Paul," he whispered. "Paul, please stop. Not now; not yet. I'm- I'm not ready."  
>I looked up at him with a smile. "Alright, baby, but you're still mine, not hers."<br>He rolled his eyes. "They took her to Emily's. Let's go."  
>"I'd rather stay here with you," I whispered huskily into his ear, nipping it softly.<p>

"Paul, I know this is gonna make you mad, but I need to check on her. This was all my fault."

"She can wait." I licked his earlobe. "I know how much you like this Jacob."  
>"Paul, later," he said, and I knew he was just saying it to get me off him.<p>

"I'm holding you to that," I breathed, pulling away from him. I saw him shudder.

He gulped. "Oh-okay."  
>We ran to Sam and Emily's and phased when we got back. There was a delicious smell coming from the house, and I was kind of excited to eat. I was starving. Jacob was with me, and I stopped feeling sick.<p>

Jacob and I walked in, but he immediately left to talk to Bella. Jared and Embry were staring at me.

"So," Jared started. "What happened?"  
>I smirked at him. "We kissed."<p>

"Eww!" Embry squealed like a little girl.

Jared chuckled. "Then why is he out there with Bella?"  
>I shrugged. "Because he's a good boy. He said this was all his fault and he needed to make sure she was okay."<p>

Sam walked into the room. "Paul, what did I tell you about controlling your anger?"  
>"I know, Sam," I muttered.<p>

"Jacob would've never forgiven you if you hurt her."

"I know."  
>He sighed. "I'm not trying to be your dad, but, God dammit Paul, control your anger."<br>I sighed. "Okay."  
>"So what does this mean now?" Embry asked.<p>

I smirked. "It means he's mine. And no one can take that away from me."


	5. Chapter 4

"**_I'm only up when you're not down. Don't want to fly while you're still on the ground_****."-**_** Taylor Swift**_

I watched Bella walk away to her car, and Jacob came back into the house. I smirked when I saw him.

"Hey baby," I said, beckoning him to me.

He looked at me softly and started blushing. "Hi."  
>"You wanna get outta here?" I mused, getting up.<p>

He shrugged. "Sure."  
>"Alright." I looked at Embry and Jared. "See you later."<br>"Have fun," Embry teased.

I rolled my eyes, put my arm around Jacob, and led him out the door.

"So," I mused as we walked down the gravel road. "Are you ready yet?"

He stopped. "Not for sex. Definitely not."

"I know baby." I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "Not yet."

"Paul," he whispered in a moan. "Paul, no."  
>I smirked against his warm skin and bit it softly. He moaned again.<p>

"What was that?" I whispered.

"No-nothing," he gasped.

"That's what I thought."  
>My lips traveled up to his lips. I ran my fingers up and down his spine, making him shiver. He actually seemed like he was enjoying it.<p>

He started running his fingers through my hair, and that made me crazier. I kissed him harder and faster, and he played along. He tugged at my hair with more force.

"Paul," he whispered against my lips.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Let's go to either of our places. I don't wanna be out here. Plus I wanna talk."

"Okay baby." I gave him one more, long kiss. "Let's go."  
>We walked back to my house, and I took him up to my room. I sat down on my bed, but he just stood there. I patted on my bed, and he sat down.<p>

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Just stuff," he whispered. "Like, what are we gonna do about this?"

"It's simple," I said. "You can decide to either be with me or not, but I'll always be here waiting for you. You're my imprint, and I'm here for you."  
>"I don't know," he said. "I don't know anything anymore. I thought I liked girls, but you." He sighed. "And you make me feel good. But I love Bella."<p>

I sighed. Nothing made me angrier than when Jacob mentioned the leech-lover. I couldn't stand it. I tried to control my anger, but Jacob could see it in my eyes.

"I know you hate her," he continued. "And I know you call me 'yours', but I need to think about it. I don't want to rush things."  
>"How is this being rushed?" I asked. "Why can't you understand that she's just using you to fill the void that the leech left?" I stood up. "She's a slut! She doesn't want you! She wants the feeling that fills her void!"<br>Jacob got up too. "Stop it right now."

"No! You don't understand, and it pisses me off! Why don't you understand that I'm the one here for you, and she's here using you? What don't you understand about that?"

"I love her!" he shouted back.

I pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. "You're mine. And I'm going to prove that to you." I bit him hard so it left a mark. "If that ever goes away, I know you slept with someone else. It won't go away until you have sex. And if I find out you have had sex with anyone else, I will kill them. And I won't care. I tried to give you a chance to make a decision, but you're going to love me." I grabbed his crotch. "This is mine. Everything on your body is mine."  
>He managed to push me off. "Get off of me! I won't love you Paul! I love Bella, and we are going to be together no matter what you say!"<p>

"You really think so?" I growled. "Do you really think you can hide these feelings I give you?"

His eyes widened. "I can't believe you."

"What don't you believe? Believe you're mine?"  
>"Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered.<p>

My eyes softened. "I need you Jacob. I need you in my life, and I will make sure it happens. I know you want me and you need me just as much. Do you honestly think Bella will want you just as much as I want you?"

"I don't know." He sat down on my bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why does this have to be so complicated?"

I sat down next to him. "It doesn't have to be."  
>"But it is," he sighed. "It's just so damned complicated."<p>

"I know it's hard, Jacob, but I promise I will make you happy. I'm here for you, and I don't believe you understand that Bella won't do that."

"Why can't she?" he asked. "How can you?"  
>"Jacob, you really don't understand what imprinting is. My entire world revolves around you. You are the only thing holding me here. Without you, I'm nothing."<p>

He looked up at me. "Really?"

"Yes really." I sighed. "And I know I get really angry sometimes, but I need you to know I'm only trying to protect you. I can't let Bella hurt you."  
>"What makes you so sure she's gonna hurt me?"<p>

"She keeps leading you on Jacob," I explained. "You know as well as I do that if the leech comes back, she'll run straight to him. I'm not going to leave you like that."

"I still need her in my life," he said.

I sighed, trying to let the anger out of my body. "You don't need her. You think you need her, but you really don't. Think about it Jacob. Do you really need her?"

"Even if we're just friends, I do."

I got up. "Well, it's your choice, I guess. I just need you to understand what I'm going through. If only you could understand what imprinting is truly like."  
>"Won't I imprint?" he asked.<p>

I shook my head. "No, because I imprinted on you first. Since you're my imprint, no one else can take you. It's just not the same."  
>"Oh," he whispered. "Well then I guess I won't understand."<br>"Think about how much you love Bella," I explained. "I love you more than you love her by an eternity of numbers could count."  
>He smiled softly at me. "You're not good at this romantic stuff."<p>

I smirked and rolled my eyes. I knew that Jacob would be in there.

"Well, aren't you a little smart ass?" I teased, climbing on top of him and pinning him under me. "I might have to teach you some manners."

He smirked back at me, leaning up to meet my lips. I happily obliged to his request, letting my lips touch his softly.

"Do you understand yet Jacob?" I whispered against his lips.

"I think so," he whispered back. "But I have to think a lot."  
>"Okay." I kissed him one last time and got off of him. "Well then you should go home and think. I'll be here, waiting for you."<br>He stood up too. "Okay. Bye Paul."

I kissed his forehead. "Bye baby."

And he walked out of my room. I hoped his thinking would lead him to realizing that I was for him.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, can't help it if there's no one else. Mmm, I can't help myself."- Taylor Swift**_

I decided to go to the beach after Jacob and I talked. The way he talked about the leech-lover made me so angry, and I could barely stand it. It seemed like the more he started to like me, he started to like her ten times more. It was so frustrating, and I couldn't figure out how I would be able to handle myself when the leech-lover came over. She was the only thing standing between Jacob and I.

And she was going to pay for it if she didn't back off.

Without warning, I punched a tree, trying to release my anger. But that didn't work. Nothing would release the anger that I felt knowing that Jacob was in love with someone else, especially someone who was in love with our worst enemy. I began to think if I would feel any differently if it was just a human girl, but I would still be jealous. I was jealous of every girl, and guy, who looked at him with lust in their eyes. He was **MINE, **God dammit, and it was going to be that way.

But then I smelled her, that stupid leech-lover, close to me. She was only a few miles away, and, even though the leeches were gone, their scent was still fresh on her. I immediately started following her smell.

I followed it to the other side of the beach, and then I saw it. I saw Jacob with his arm around Bella, sitting on the beach. I had never been so angry in my entire life. With a loud howl, I shifted in my wolf form, running into the woods. Sam must've heard, because he was immediately in my thoughts.

_Paul, calm down. This isn't the way to handle things. What if someone saw you? Come over now. That's an order._

And I couldn't refuse an alpha's orders.

I started running to his house, howling on the way. As soon as I got to his house, I phased into my human form, running to the door. To my surprise, Sam wasn't there. It was only Embry and Jared.

"What's going on?" Embry asked. "Sam dragged us here. He told us to meet him in the back."

"Then let's go," I growled, leading my pack members into the forest.

There Sam was standing, Jake by his side. As soon as I saw him, my eyes widened. I rushed over to him.

"How fucking stupid are you?" I screamed. "Do you know how close I was to phasing in front of everyone on the fucking beach?"  
>Sam backed to the side, and Jacob panicked, searching for some help. The boys knew they couldn't do anything until it got bad.<p>

I grabbed his chin. "Look at me! Do you understand me?"  
>"I- I…"<p>

For a born alpha, he was so submissive.

"If I see you touch her like that, I will kill her. I don't give a shit what you have to say. Do you understand me? As a matter of fact, if you even bring her around here, I'm going to lose my mind. You don't want to see me lose my mind, got it?"  
>He nodded with a scared look in his eyes, submissively showing me his neck. I bit it and then went up to his ear.<p>

"You're mine."

As soon as I said that, he melted into my arms. I knew that although I was serious, he was turned on by the act. And that turned me on.

"Let's go guys," Sam said, pushing Jared and Embry away.

Jacob wanted to follow, but I held him back and pushed him onto a tree with great force. His naked body was trapped under mine, and I was enjoying every second of his submissive state.

I started attacking his neck, biting separate pieces of warm skin and then massaging them with my tongue. He moaned slightly, and I could feel him starting to grow. He couldn't tell me he didn't like it anymore.

I ran my hand down his perfectly sculpted abs and to his dick, running my fingers over it. His balls tensed, begging for my touch. This was going to be fun.

"Beg for it Jake." I smirked against his neck. "Beg for me to touch you like the little submissive you are."

"Please," he begged. "Please touch me. I need it."

My fingers stopped on the side of his thigh. "You know, I don't think you deserve it. I think you want the leech-lover to touch it."  
>"No." He shook his head. "No. I want you to touch it. I want my mate to touch it. Please."<p>

I didn't hesitate to touch him. I took his hard length in my hand, stroking it hard and fast. He moaned, his hips lifting to my every touch. I continued to stroke him, nibbling my way down his body until I got to his nipple. I suckled the bud in my mouth. He started screaming with pleasure.

"Fuck Paul," he screamed. "Ah, fuck, more. I need you. Only you. Please!"  
>I smirked against his nipple. "You have to promise me that you won't touch the leech lover like that again, or I won't let you come."<br>"I promise!" he yelled. "I promise! Never again! Please!"  
>I smirked as I tightened my grip and pumped faster and harder. "Good boy. Who's the only one who can give you this pleasure?"<br>"You!" he screamed, letting the white liquid shoot out.

I smirked and pumped until I was sure he was done.

I pulled my hand away and licked the hot liquid off of my fingers. He shuddered, falling down as soon as I moved.

"Do you understand me now Jacob?" I questioned with a smirk as I looked at his tired body.

He nodded, looking up at me. "I understand."

I helped him up, and, as soon as he was stable, he jumped on top of me and attacked my lips. We fell onto the forest floor, and he was on top. I didn't like that.

I rolled us over so he was under me. I savagely kissed and bit his lips; I could taste the blood of his lips.

"We should home," I said, pulling away. He tried to pull me back down, but I resisted. "I'm serious Jake. I'm afraid that if we continue, I'm going to take you. And you're not ready."

He nodded, holding himself up.

"But don't worry." I kissed him again with a smirk. "There'll be more of this to come."

His breath quickened as I walked away.


	7. Chapter 6

"_**You're beautiful, every little piece, love. Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone? Ask anyone. And when you find everything you looked for I hope your life leads you back to my door."- Taylor Swift**_

I was so happy that Jake was finally starting to accept the imprint. I hadn't seen him since the forest a day ago, but I could tell he was dying to see me. He was on patrol all the time, and the worst part is that he was on patrol when I wasn't. Sam had him patrol the night of our little incident. I was home alone.

For a while I was watching World's Dumbest on television until I heard a knock at the door. I sighed angrily; I hated when people interrupted me and my shows.

I opened the door, and I was shocked at the person I saw in front of me.

It was Bella.

"Hey Paul," she whispered. "Can we talk?"  
>I looked down at her. "There's nothing to talk about."<br>"Please."  
>I let out a huff, walking away from the door. She followed me inside, removing her gloves and scarf.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you about Jacob."

I glared at her. "Yeah, actually, you do. Stop fucking leading him on. I'm tired of hearing all this shit you do to him. Do you understand how in love with you he is? No, because you're a fucking leech-loving bitch who cares about no one but herself. The leech fucking left. Get over it and stop using Jake as a toy!"  
>"I'm not trying to," she whispered.<p>

I chuckled sarcastically. "Oh, that's rich. You know you are. You think that Jake can be the one that replaces the leech, but he's not. Stop pulling him back and forth like a fucking yo-yo. He's mine, and you better make it clear to him that you don't love him. If the leech came back, you'd be sitting there like an anxious dog, waiting for him."  
>"I thought you were the dog," she chuckled.<p>

I looked at her, and I knew I wasn't going to punch a woman, but I was so close.

"Get the fuck out of here leech-lover. If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get."

"I don't want a war, and I don't want Jacob. He's yours, and I wanted to tell you that."

I looked at her in victory. "Good. Now get the fuck out of here."

She didn't say a word as she left.

That was interesting.

As soon as she left, I opened my phone and called Jacob.

"Hey?" he answered.

"Hey baby. Will you come over?"

"Um, yeah. I guess."

"Okay." I smiled. "See you soon."

Before I knew it, Jacob knocked at my door. I opened it and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and then pushed me out of the way to walk in.

"Is there something you need?" he asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Guess who came to pay me a visit?"

"Who?"  
>"The wonderful leech-lover," I replied.<p>

He stood up and growled. "What did you do to her?"

He rolled my eyes and pushed him back down. "Relax. I didn't do anything. She came here to tell me she didn't want you; that you were mine."  
>Jacob sighed, and I could see he was heartbroken. I almost felt sorry that it happened, that she didn't want him. I hated to see him so upset, and I felt bad that I was so happy that she didn't want him.<p>

I sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry."  
>"No your not," he growled.<p>

"Baby, I am sorry. I'm sorry you're so hurt. But I love you and I'm here for you."  
>He rubbed his head against my chest like a submissive. I held him close and kissed the top of his head.<p>

"I know you're hurt," I whispered. "But I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

He looked up at me with big eyes. "I'm sorry."  
>"It's okay." I kissed him. "I'm here."<p>

"Thanks," he sighed, sitting up. He put his elbows on his knees and held his head up. "God, why am I so fucking stupid?"

"You're not stupid," I cooed. "She blinded you; love does that to you sometimes."

"I just don't understand how someone can do that to another person."

"Some people just can. She's not a good person; she's also blinded by the leech."  
>He sat up again and did something I wasn't expecting. He kissed me longingly, holding my face in his hands. I wrapped my arms around his hips, letting him take control for a while, but I got restless and took over. I pulled him on top of me, straddling my lap, and continued to kiss him. I let my hands roam his body as I tasted his mouth. He was finally warming up to me. It was just so right, and I knew he felt that way too. Maybe the leech-lover did just break his heart, but I was sitting right there, ready to mend it. Plus I knew that Jacob would accept the imprint when the leech-lover decided she was done with him.<p>

"Jacob," I whispered. "I need you to stop."

He pulled away with a confused look.

I kept my lips close to his. "If we don't stop now, I might not be able to. It was a miracle that I stopped yesterday."  
>He nodded. "Okay. I understand, but can I stay here?"<p>

"Of course you can, baby."  
>He smiled. "Okay. What are we watching?"<br>I chuckled and turned on the T.V. back on.


	8. Chapter 7

"**But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me. Fell in love when I saw you standing there. It must have been the way, today was a fairytale."- Taylor Swift**

Jacob started coming around to my house a lot more. We would spend time together at my house simply watching T.V. and cuddling, and I enjoyed that a lot, but I decided it was finally time to take him out on a date. I needed to treat him like the one I loved, the one I truly cared about.

I decided to wait until the next time we hung out to discuss the idea of going out on a date. I thought it was a great idea, but then I realized that Jacob might not be comfortable with the thought of being in public with me. Being gay was hard, especially in the sort of town where we lived. Since La Push and the neighboring town, Forks, were so far away from everything else, no one really had any experience with gays. There were only a couple people that knew I was gay, especially since I was really good at hiding it. It was funny how oblivious people were.

Jacob finally invited me over to his house. I didn't know if he was embarrassed to tell his dad, and I wondered if he knew that his dad already knew. They must've talked about it because he finally invited me over. I was excited.

I drove over to his house in my old pick-up truck and was surprised to see him waiting outside. I parked and walked over to him, taking him in my arms.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I whispered against his ear.

He took in a deep breath. "Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that my dad isn't home."  
>I smirked. "Oh really?"<p>

"Paul," he whispered. "I think I'm ready."

I looked up at him seriously. "Are you sure?"

"I just keep thinking about it," he continued to whisper. "I think about that day in the forest, and I want that again. I've thought long and hard. I'm ready."  
>My heart was jumping with joy, but my head wasn't doing the same. I had to weigh out the consequences. Of course I wanted to have sex with Jacob, but I didn't want to hurt him; I didn't want to make him uncomfortable in the least bit.<p>

"I promise I'll be gentle with you." I kissed his neck. "I'm going to give you everything you want, okay?"  
>He nodded before pulling away and walking inside. I followed him, watching every movement of his body. Everything about him was so sexy, and I was excited to finally have him and claim him as mine.<p>

Jacob simply led me into his room and started rummaging through his drawers. I was surprised to see him take out a bottle of lube and bring it towards me.

"You really thought about this, didn't you?" I asked.

He nodded, standing in front of me. "I told you I did."

It finally became too much, and I pulled him on top of me, savagely attacking his lips. He kissed me back with the same urgency. I started feeling him up and down, resting my hands on his ass. It felt so right to have handfuls of his ass. I wanted him so bad.

He pulled away for a second. I was about to pull him back down, but he took off his shirt and then started tugging on mine. I sat up a little bit so he could take it off, and, as soon as it was gone, I flipped him so I was on top. I stared at him for a little bit, admiring the amazing body beneath me. He whined once, wanting me to come back, but, instead of going back to his lips, I started sucking at his nipple. The bud hardened at the simple touch of my lips, so I started flickering my tongue immensely. His body rose of the bed, but I pushed him back down, enjoying every second of the control I had.

I started traveling my lips down his stomach and stopped at his pant line. His head rose for a second, but I pushed him back down again. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with my mouth, making sure to brush against his semi-hard penis. He took in a harsh breath, wanting more.

"I need to taste you," I whispered huskily. "Do you mind?"  
>I could feel his body shaking as I pulled off his boxers and then instantly deep throated him. He gasped out in pure pleasure, and I smirked. I loved making him feel that way.<p>

But, after a while, my dick needed some attention. I released him slowly, and he begged for more, but I wasn't going to give him that.

I pulled down my pants, letting my dick stand in front of him. He looked up at it, and he seemed a little scared. I was sure he knew that his ass would be sore after this.

But, without hesitation, he got on his knees in front of me. I was a little surprised, but I let him do whatever he wanted. Slowly, he started taking me in. I hissed in pleasure, wanting to take his head and fuck his mouth. It took all the strength I had to not do that.

I started running my hands through his hair. "Ah, baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispered as he pulled away from my cock with a crude pop.

Those words sent me off the edge; I needed to have him. I pushed him off me and flipped him so he was on all fours.

"I promise it'll feel so good," I said as I started to lube up my fingers.

I lined my fingers up to his ass, slowly putting one in. He hissed in pain, and I pulled out immediately.

"No," he breathed. "Keep going."  
>I sighed and pushed my finger back in. Not before long, one became two. It seemed like he was enjoying it, so I decided it was time.<p>

"Are you ready, baby?" I asked, lining my dick up to his puckered hole.

"Yeah," he replied.

I pushed in slowly, letting him get used to the feel of my dick before I started moving. I could feel his muscles relax, and that's when I decided to start moving.

"Oh God, Jacob," I moaned. "You're so fucking tight."

I started pushing a little faster, but not enough to make it that painful. He started bucking against me, and I decided it was time.

I pushed in harder and faster, and I was pretty sure I hit his spot. He moaned so loudly that I wanted to come, but I didn't want this amazing feeling to end.

I decided to give him a little break by fisting his dick. He started moaning louder.

"Paul," he moaned. "Paul, I love you."

"I love you too," I breathed, still working hard at his dick. "God, you're so fucking sexy."  
>I started focusing on making sure that I kept hitting his prostate. Every time I hit it, his ass tightened, and so did his balls.<p>

"Paul," he whispered huskily. "I'm gonna come."  
>"Then come for me, baby. Come for me and scream my name."<p>

I pumped harder and faster than humanly possible, and I knew I was about to come.

"Paul!" he screamed as the liquid squirted out.

Him coming made me come as well, filling every single spot in his little ass hole. It was the best sex I had ever had in my entire life. No man, or woman, felt as good as Jacob did. I was surprised I lasted so long because, as soon as I entered him, I wanted to come.  
>I pulled out slowly, and he fell onto the bed, panting. I got up and walked over to the bathroom, taking the towel lying on the floor. I started cleaning myself up before I cleaned him up.<p>

So much for going on a date.

I climbed into bed next to him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

I kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He turned to me and cuddled to my chest. "I love you too."  
>"Do you really mean that?" I asked.<p>

He looked up at me. "Yeah, I do."  
>I smiled and kissed him softly. "You're so beautiful."<br>He snorted, cuddling back to my chest.

"I'm serious," I continued. "You're beautiful, and I love you."

"I love you too."  
>I ran my hand over the side of his face. "Did I hurt you?"<br>"Not really."  
>"So it felt good?"<p>

He nodded. "Yeah it did."  
>"I was gonna ask you to go on a date," I whispered. "If that's okay with you."<br>He looked up at me. "Yeah, I'd like that."  
>"It looks like you're too tired to go on a date tonight," I chuckled. "Why don't you just relax?"<br>He nodded in agreement. I kissed him softly before letting him cuddle again.

"Sleep, my angel."  
>And that's what he did.<p>

** Thank you to all the people who follow my story so loyally! I would love to hear more from you guys though, so please please please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**"I see sparks fly whenever you smile."- Taylor Swift**_

I ended up falling asleep next to him, not realizing that it was already ten o'clock when we finished. It just felt so good to have him in my arms that nothing else mattered. My parents were probably going to be pissed, but I didn't really care. They probably thought I was paroling (they knew I was a werewolf). I was spending my first night with my mate, and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

Jacob woke up before me. I could feel him try to wiggle out of my grasp, but I simply held him closer; he huffed in frustration.

"Mine," I purred, nuzzling into his neck.

He sighed, struggling against me. "Let me go make us breakfast."  
>That made me let go. I knew he was going to be the submissive in our relationship, and he was already cooking for me. I couldn't wait to live with him.<p>

He left me behind, and I lay in bed for a couple minutes. I was a little too lazy to get up, but I did anyways. I walked into the kitchen and smelled pancakes. I almost for got how hungry I was.

"Thank you baby," I said, sitting down at the table.

He looked over at me for a quick second. "No problem. How'd you sleep?"

I shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Do you have milk?"

"Yeah, in the fridge. Help yourself."

I grabbed the carton of milk and poured myself a glass. He started flipping pancakes, and I couldn't help myself.

"You look so sexy in the kitchen," I breathed, looking straight at his ass.

He didn't respond, so I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his neck softly and then I realized that the mark had gone away. I smirked, happy with what I did. He was all mine, and I was the one to have sex with him.

"I could just pound you right here," I continued. "God, I'm so horny just thinking about it."  
>"Let me finish breakfast," he said.<p>

"And then I can pound you?" I teased.

He sighed. "Maybe. My ass still kinda hurts."

I grabbed a hand-full of his cheeks. "Good."

He shook his head. "Move. I gotta get these on a plate."  
>I moved slightly, letting him do his job, but, as soon as he was done, I jumped on him. I savagely attacked his lips, nipping and sucking them. He gave into the kiss. I dominated his mouth with my tongue, and the two organs began to move together. We had completely forgotten about breakfast.<p>

"May I pound you?" I whispered into his ear, gently biting it.

"But break-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence because I started massaging his ass, running my fingers over his hole.

"May I pound you?" I purred the question again.

"Yes," he breathed huskily. "You may."  
>It felt so good to keep him in the bedroom, right under me, where he belonged.<p>

After another two fucks, I decided it was time for me to go home and clean myself up before I had patrols that night. Jacob let me go, but his eyes begged for me to stay. I hated leaving my imprint, but I needed to get things done. I tried to milk every second I could with him, but it wasn't enough.

I said good-bye with one long kiss and then walked out the door. It was going to be hard patrolling without him, but I knew I had to do it; I had to protect my family.

I knew that by the time I finished my shower I would have to patrol. It wasn't the most fun thing to do, and I was always so tired afterwards. It was almost like torture.

I was patrolling with Jared that night. He and I had always been best friends, even before we changed. We were always there for each other, so it wasn't going to be such a bad night.

I met him at his house; I could tell his imprint, Kim, had been there for a while, and he sent her home before I came.

"You ready?" I mumbled, waiting on the doorstep.

He shrugged. "Yeah. I hate this; it really cuts into my time with Kim."  
>"Join the club." We started walking. "I wish Jacob and I could spend more time together, but Sam won't let us patrol together."<br>Jared chuckled. "'Cause you'd just be fucking him the entire time."

I smirked. "Maybe. He finally loves me. He said it."

"Good job." He patted my shoulder. "My little Paul is growing up."  
>I rolled my eyes and pushed him with a laugh. That kid always knew how to make me laugh.<p>

"Well, leggo," Jared mused.

We walked into the forest and phased, ready to patrol the area.

We never really found anything, to be honest. There were always scents of vampires, but there were never any vampires, except for the Cullens. They were the reason we even changed in the first place. Of course werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies, but my hatred for them was personal.

But, then again, they were the reason I found the love of my life. If we hadn't changed, Sam wouldn't have found Emily, Jared wouldn't have found Kim, and I wouldn't have found my beautiful Jacob. He was everything to me, and the Cullens started it.

_"Paul," _Jared's voice popped into my head.

_"Yeah?"_

_ "I smell 'em."  
><em>Immediately, I became excited. It was finally time to get them.

"_Where?"_

_ "Down in the meadow."  
><em>I immediately ran to the clearing, snapping and ready to kill a leech, but there was no one there. It was just a scent again.

"_Fuck."  
><em>Jared phased, and so did I. We seemed to be missing them every single time.

"It's not a Cullen scent," Jared growled. "But I can't put a name on it."  
>"There gonna be here soon," I mused. "I can tell it. There's a vamp here and it's here for a good reason. I've smelled this before at least four or five times. A leech is coming."<br>Jared looked around helplessly. "Shit, I gotta go check on Kim."  
>"Jared, chill." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I don't think this leech is out for us. It has to want to be under cover, because it isn't killing anyone."<p>

"Then what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"We wait." I sighed. "We wait and we prepare."  
>Sam appeared beside us. "You smelt her again?"<p>

"We have a sex?" I asked, scuffling the floor.

"Yeah, I could finally tell." He stopped to smell the air. "She's been around here for weeks, but we can never find her."  
>"Well, we've already been killing our guys. We're only four strong."<br>"Quil should be changing soon," Sam muttered. "We'll have more."  
>"Sam, this is killing us," Jared whispered. "I have never been this tired."<br>Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I know, me too. Maybe we should just wait it out. We'll go on patrols as usual, but not bump them up."

We looked up at the sky, and the sun was slowly starting to rise. Patrolling was finally over.

"Just go home, guys," Sam said. "I gotta think this through."

Jared and I walked away without a word. I simply walked into my house and fell down on the couch. I passed out as soon as I hit the couch. My body felt so heavy and drained. I wanted to see my imprint Jacob, but I simply couldn't budge.

"Paul?" A voice popped into my ear. "Paul? Are you okay?"

I jumped, wondering who was talking. I smiled when I saw it was Jacob.

"Hey babe," I mused sleepily.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just so tired. Last night wasn't good."  
>"I'm sorry." He kissed my cheek. "I love you."<br>I smiled weakly. "I love you too."  
>And those words made everything worth it.<p>

**HEY GUYS. SO I'VE JUST BEEN ON A ROLE, BUT I'M PRETTY SURE THAT I'M NOT GONNA POST THIS OFTEN. SO ENJOY**


	10. Chapter 9

**ALRIGHT GUYS, BEFORE I START THIS I NEED TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING. A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT ME TO ADD MPREG TO THE STORY AND HERE'S MY RESPONSE: I KNOW THIS IS A WORLD OF THINGS THAT COULD NEVER TRULY HAPPEN, BUT MPREG GOES TOO FAR FOR ME. I UNDERSTAND THAT IMPRINTING HAPPENS TO MATE AND PASS ON THE GENES, BUT I CANNOT WILLINGLY PUT MPREG INTO MY STORY. I KNOW IT'S POPULAR, BUT I SIMPLY CAN'T. IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR AN MPREG STORY THEN THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT PLACE TO BE. HOWEVER, THERE MIGHT BE AN ADOPTION LATER IN THE STORY. K THANKS**

"_**"Don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine."-Taylor Swift**_

Long nights of patrols came and went, but there was still no sight of the female leech. We smelled her all over the place, and we started picking up little red hairs on trees and the ground. It was like she was trying to trick us somehow, to send us the wrong way. After a while, we started giving up. After a while we couldn't find a single trace of her. Our patrols still continued, but they weren't as rigorous as the patrols before.

Since the patrols started shortening, my time with Jacob started growing. Every moment I spent with him was the greatest moment of my life.

Jacob was coming over that night, and I was going to take him out to dinner. It wasn't anything special; there was a Chili's close by, and I couldn't really afford anything more. I felt kind of bad that I was taking him somewhere so cheap, but he said it was going to be fine.

I put on a collard shirt and a nice pair of jeans, clothes that I never wore, and drove over to Jacob's house. I went to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened, but it wasn't Jacob; it was Billy.

"Hey, Paul," he greeted. "Come on in."  
>I followed him as he rolled into the living room.<br>"I never thought I'd say this, but Jacob'll be ready soon," Billy chuckled. "I never thought he'd be picked up for a date."  
>"I'm sorry," I whispered.<p>

He shook his head. "It's okay."  
>Before I said anything else, Jacob walked out of his room and into the living room.<p>

"Hey babe," I said, hugging him.

"Hey." He hugged me back. "Are you ready?"  
>I nodded. "Bye Billy."<br>"Have fun!" he called as we walked out the door.

I opened up the passenger door for Jacob and let him climb in before getting into the drivers seat.

He reached over and kissed me. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to kiss you in front of my dad."  
>I kissed him once more. "It's okay; I understand."<br>He smiled, and we ended up making out for a couple minutes.

"Are you sure Chili's is okay?" I questioned.

He smiled at me. "Of course it's okay. I don't expect you to be a millionaire."  
>I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him once more. "Okay baby. Let's go."<br>It was only a ten minute drive into Forks, and the drive was mostly silent. I kept telling him how good he looked, but he brushed it off, telling me he wasn't a girl. I snorted at every comment. He might've not been a girl, but he was a submissive, and he was mine.

We got to the Chili's, and I acted like a true gentleman, even though I really wasn't. I opened the door for him, pulled out his seat, and made sure everything was perfect for him.

"Paul, you're ridiculous," Jacob said with a cheeky smile.

I looked up at him from my menu. "What do you mean, my love?"  
>"I mean you treat me too well."<br>"Well," I mused, taking his hand. "I love you very, very much, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you feel taken care of."  
>His smile grew. "You're such a cheesy person."<br>"But I'm serious Jacob," I whispered. "I'm serious about this, about you, about us."  
>He looked at me with wide eyes and then smiled at me.<p>

"Hey Paul?" he whispered, leaning close in.

I leaned in as well. "Yeah?"  
>"I love you very much, but could you please let go of my hand. People, they're giving us bad looks."<br>I nodded, knowing the exact situation. Some people weren't comfortable, or completely ignorant, with the situation. It made me angry that I couldn't show love for my mate in public, but it was American society, and there wasn't a single thing that I could do about it. Life wasn't fair, for a gay individual or a werewolf.

"I love you too," I whispered before pulling away.

Dinner wasn't awkward, though. It felt weird to not be able to hold Jacob's hand, or caress his skin, but it was just fun to be around him. He was always a great guy: sweet, compassionate, funny, and driven. He talked about all the things he wanted to do with his life. He said he wanted to get married and have kids, and I felt kind of bad that I was taking that away from him. I knew it would be a long time before gays could ever get married, and, even if we were "domestic partners", it would be hard to adopt a child. Everything had to be so complicated, and it almost seemed like the world was out to get me. I never regretted imprinting on Jacob for a second, but I wondered what it would be like if I did imprint of a girl, or if Jacob imprinted on someone else. Would he get everything he wanted? Would I get everything that I wanted?

He talked about his other aspirations too. He wanted to go to Washington State and major in psychology, to become an in-field psychological researcher. He was so smart, and I never knew it. I wanted to be the breadwinner, but I couldn't interfere with any more of his dreams.  
>After dinner, Jacob came over to my house for a little while. We shared our love together a few times until we simply couldn't go any more. He cuddled up to my chest, and I think we fell asleep for a few hours before I took him home.<p>

That's when I made the greatest realization ever: my life was perfect.

**OH AND SORRY FOR THE LATE AND SHORT POST. COLLEGE COURSES JUST STARTED, AND LET ME TELL YOU, IT SUCKS. MY POSTS MIGHT BE FARTHER APART, BUT IT WILL STILL COME. PROMISE!**


	11. Chapter 10

"_**And I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless."- Taylor Swift**_

Jacob and I started going on more and more dates. We'd go to the movies, out to dinner, or even just on walks. It was nice to have someone I loved around me all the time. I wished I had found him sooner, but it was so nice to have him around; he made me feel like I was really worth something.

But it seemed like it would only stay that way for a little while.

Sam and Jacob started talking to the leech-lover again. I couldn't understand why she had to keep coming back; she already said she didn't want Jacob. Did she need to cause him more pain? I should've figured that much from a low-life like her.

Sam tried to say it was for the safety of our pack and tribe because she knew about the leech that was coming around. And of course the leech was after her.

I couldn't stand the leech-lover around. Every time I smelt her, it made me want to throw-up in my mouth. She was a winey bitch who wanted everything to be about her, and I was done with it. I would let the leech kill her if I had a chance.

Too bad the rest of the pack was too good for that.

Jacob started hanging out with her outside of pack meetings, and that pissed me off. He was mine, and he was spending some of his time with the leech-lover. That time should've been mine.

When Jacob came over one night, he could see that I was pissed.

He finally got up from me. "What the fuck is your issue?"  
>It was the first time he had ever yelled at me, and I was a little taken aback.<p>

"You know why," I growled.

"Why are you so jealous of her?"  
>I snorted. "Why do you think? You've been fucking in love with her from the moment she got here. Wouldn't you be jealous?"<br>"No, because I know that you love me! Why can't you understand that I love you?"  
>"You love that leech-loving bitch," I growled again. "Stay the fuck away from her, or I'll be forced to do something I don't want to do."<br>"What don't you want to do?" he asked. "You already control my life. Am I not allowed to have friends?"

"Not leech-loving ones. You have friends here; you don't need her." I took his hand. "You only need me."  
>"No, I'll make decisions for myself. If I want to hang out with her, then, God dammit, I will."<p>

"I told you I would kill her if I saw you around her again, and I'm tired of rejecting that promise. You're so lucky I haven't killed her already. Doesn't she disgust you, Jacob? She's in love with one of our worst enemies!"  
>"She's a great girl!" he fought back.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, a great girl who told you she didn't want you. Why can't you accept that, Jacob?"

"She wants me as a friend, and I will be friends with her no matter what you say!"

"Okay, Jacob, then go hang out with her. Just don't be surprised if she mysteriously gets hurt."  
>"You wouldn't," he growled.<p>

"You're mine Jacob, and I will kill anyone who gets in the way of what is mine."  
>"You're so fucking unbelievable." He stood up. "I'm done with you. Call me when you're ready to apologize."<br>I wasn't about to let him walk out. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the couch.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," I whispered dangerously. "You are never allowed to leave until I say you're allowed to go."  
>His eyes softened. "Why are you being so cold?"<p>

I looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. I felt so terrible. Anger was always an issue for me, and I was taking it out on the love of my life. It was hurting him so bad, and that hurt me. But I still didn't want him hanging out with the leech-lover. My heart was torn; I could either let him be happy and make myself worried, or I could make myself feel better while he was unhappy. There was only one road I could take.

"I'm sorry." I kissed him softly. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. You can hang out with her. I just get so jealous sometimes."  
>"I know." He kissed me back. "It's okay. I love you."<br>"I love you too," I whispered against his lips. "So much."  
>"I won't hang out with her for long," he continued. "I'll spend as much time as I can with you. I just want some control over my life."<br>"Okay, baby, I can give that to you. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I would never do anything to hurt you."  
>I smiled and slowly pushed him back onto my chest. I loved making my Jacob happy.<p>

Slowly, I became okay with the leech-lover being on our territory. I decided she wasn't a threat to us, or to my relationship with Jacob. Sometimes I would even go over to Sam's house when she was there. She had a lot of information for us, which was the only plus I could see from her being on the reservation.

Jacob and I were at his house when Sam told us that we needed to go over right away. We went without any questions.

When we got there, the rest of the guys were there, but so was Quil.

Jacob smiled when he saw him and immediately went to hug him.

"When did he change?" I asked Sam while the guys were catching up.

"He finished yesterday," he replied. "We had his dad bring him over here. We need him around. Bella's been giving us more and more information."  
>"What's the new info now?"<p>

Sam shrugged. "We've got a clear picture of what she looks like. We know she is a human killer, and we know that she is very dangerous. Bella's leech killed her 'mate', so now she's coming after Bella. Her name is Victoria."  
>"So, what do you think we're gonna do?"<p>

"Play it by ear," he stated. "Now that we've got Quil we can do more patrols. I got wind that Leah and Seth are supposed to be phasing next."  
>"Leah?" I chuckled. "What are you going to do about that?"<br>Sam sighed, but didn't give me an answer.

He left Leah for Emily, and that killed Leah. She was going to have to live with Sam; she couldn't ignore her duty to the pack.

I decided to leave Sam alone and greet the new member of the pack.

"Hey," I mused, wrapping my arm around Jacob's waist.

Quil seemed a little surprised.

"It's complicated," Jacob whispered. "I'll explain later."  
>"How was the change?" I asked, ignoring his reaction.<p>

"It was painful," he responded with a weak smile. "I've never been in so much pain."  
>"Well, it's not fun," I chuckled. "But you'll get used to it."<p>

"Sam was telling me he needed me right away," he whispered. "What does that mean?"  
>"You should let him explain that to you," I answered. "We just need you on patrols. Too many patrols for five guys."<br>He nodded. "Gotcha."  
>"So this was the thing that was so important?" I chuckled at Sam.<p>

"No. We haven't seen you two in forever. Emily made a celebratory dinner."  
>I smirked. "Emily never made me a celebratory dinner!"<br>Emily walked into the kitchen and smacked the top of my head. "I make you dinner every single time you're over here."  
>I turned around and hugged her tight. "I know, and I am thankful for you."<br>She rolled her eyes as she pulled away.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Quil wanted ribs. So Sam grilled them, and I'm making the sides: potato salad, coleslaw, pasta salad, chocolate chip cookies."  
>I smiled. "God you're so amazing Emily."<br>"I try," she said with a smirk. "We were just waiting for you two. So let's eat!"

I loved her cooking.


	12. AN 1

**OK GUYS. I'VE DECIDED THAT I NEED WAY MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I START UPDATING MORE. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**K THANKS**

**LOLLYPOPGIRL222**


	13. AN 2

**OK GUYS SORRY FOR ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE; I JUST THINK PEOPLE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND MY PREVIOUS REQUEST. I LOVE FEEDBACK, A LOT, AND THAT'S WHY I ASK FOR MORE REVIEWS AS LONG AS THE COMMENTS ARE EITHER POSITIVE OR CONSTRUCTIVE. SORRY IF ANYONE WAS CONFUSED. MY MISTAKE.**

**-LOLLYPOPGIRL222**


	14. Chapter 11

**_"Your name forever the name on my lips."- Taylor Swift_**

With Quil added to the pack, it was much easier to patrol. We all got some much needed rest. The pack was just going to continue to grow, which meant even more rest. It seemed like it was just going to get easier with time.

But of course that had to get ruined.

We started getting more and more signs of the leech. It was almost like she was egging us on, trying to get us to make big moves that would tire us out, and it was working. We couldn't simply ignore the scent of any vampire on our land, so all we could do is double our patrols and pray for some sort of miracle.

Jared and Jacob claim they saw the leech. In fact, they almost had her. I found that to be complete bull shit. It would take all of us to take her down, not just two guys.

We tried to follow some sort of pattern, but her moves were so unpredictable that we simply couldn't. One day the scent would lead us over to the Cullen land, and the other it would lead us farther north. At first we thought she had moved on to Canada, but we were wrong. That leech was out for blood: Bella's blood to be correct. If Jake had never been involved with that little leech-lover then none of this would've happened. I mean, sure, we would've still been werewolves thanks to the stupid Cullens, who were nowhere to be found, but we wouldn't be killing ourselves over one leech. It was always in our nature to protect the innocent and the living, and Bella somehow fit both descriptions. Plus the leech was coming onto our land, which set our wolf senses off like no other.

This also meant that I couldn't see Jacob that often. It killed me inside. There was always something that got in our way, something that kept us apart, and it was torture.

Sam had called us to his house for a meeting. Even the hours we had 'off' we were working, trying to catch this menace.

Emily tried to feed us and keep us as energized as she possibly could. It was like she was sending out food in a busy restaurant. She never stopped.

When I got there, Sam, Jared, and Jacob were sitting there. Quil and Embry were probably out patrolling.

"What's going on now?" I mused.

"Bella went for the Cullens," Sam whispered. "One of them was there when Jacob went to see her."  
>Automatically my emotions flared. Him going onto their land with another girl was out of the question.<p>

"Why the fuck would you do that?" I yelled. "Why would you go to her house?"  
>Jacob hid his face from me. "We went cliff diving, and I needed to bring her home."<p>

"Harry died," Sam said solemnly. "We were going after Victoria when it happened. We think she did it."  
>"They said he had a heart attack," Jared growled.<p>

"We all know it wasn't," Sam growled back.

"So Bella's going back for the Cullens?" I asked; Sam nodded. "Good. Let those fucking leeches take care of what they started."

"We can't ignore her," Sam continued. "We have to continue to fight her as long as she continues to come on our land."

"Aren't you all tired of this shit?" I half-yelled. "Aren't you tired of defending one stupid little girl? The leeches are coming back for her! They can get rid of the pest!"  
>"I agree," Jared spoke up. "I'm tired of fighting for one girl. That leech isn't truly coming after us."<p>

"She killed Harry!" Jacob fought.

"He had a heart attack!" Jared yelled back.

"Stop!" Sam boomed over the two. "We will continue to fight this leech, and there is no reason for me to make it an alpha order! Stop being so selfish! We're werewolves for a reason!"  
>"Yeah, and it's a fucking curse," I growled. "Who the fuck wants to be a werewolf?"<p>

"No one wished this on themselves, Paul," Sam snapped. "But we can't ignore it."  
>I rolled my eyes. "You've gotta be fucking me."<p>

"We're not playing around," Sam stated. "We're going to kill her if it's the last thing we do."

"Fine." I threw my hand down in defeat. "I'm going home to get some rest. You," I pointed to Jacob, "I'll deal with you later."

Before anything else could be said, I burst out the door.

There were not many times I was that angry. Not only did Jacob hang out alone with Bella on her land, we had to continue to deal with this crazy leech. The Cullens were coming back; she was their problem, so why did we have to fight her? They started it; they should end it.

There was no way I couldn't phase. I probably made it to Canada before I stopped. The anger boiled through me, and I could barely control myself. The trees were crazy messed up. I probably knocked ten over before I fell asleep.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to go back or not. Sam could always make the alpha order for me to come back, but he knew better. He didn't want to force me.

When I did come back, everyone decided it was best not to talk to me. I had gotten a couple texts from Jacob, but I ignored them and simply went to sleep. My body was too drained to deal with any feelings I had.

Jacob finally came over to my house after a few days, but it felt like forever.

He knocked on my door, and I immediately got up to greet him. I didn't even say a word; I just took him tight in my arms. I pressed his head into my neck, holding him there.

I pulled him away and kissed him.

"I missed you so much," I whispered against his lips.

He ran his hands around my back. "I missed you too."

I sighed, looked deep into his eyes, and then brought him into my house. I sat us down on the couch and held him as close as I simply could. I couldn't stand to be away from him, and simply having him next to me calmed my nerves. I hated that I was so mad at him, but, as soon as I saw him, all my anger went away.

He melted into my arms, cuddling in as close as possible. We were both so drained. It made me feel terrible that my poor little mate was so tired, but it was the price we paid for being werewolves.

"Do you wanna go upstairs and take a nap, sweetheart?" I mused.

"I haven't slept in days," he yawned into my chest.

"I'm sorry." I kissed his forehead. "I wish I could make the tiredness go away."  
>"I miss everything about you," he whispered, kissing my chest.<p>

"Let's go upstairs."

I picked Jacob up with the last bit of strength I had. I carried him into my room and lay him down.

"I wanna be awake," he mumbled. "I want to be with you."  
>"Shh…" I kissed his lips and lay down next to him. "I know, but be thankful we get to sleep together."<p>

I spooned him, softly fitting my body around his. I buried my face in his neck, taking a long, sweet whiff of his skin. This was what I missed. I just wanted to love him again.

"When you wake up, may I have you?" I whispered against his ear.

I could feel him smile. "Sure, but you have to let me sleep good."  
>"Okay." I could feel my erection grow against his skin. "You promise?"<br>"I promise," he whispered, pressing himself closer to me.

"Good." I ran my hand up and down his chest. "Just go to sleep my angel."

I could feel his breath calm down. My breath followed suit, and we fell asleep perfectly together.


	15. Chapter 12

_**Breakin' down and coming undone. It's a roller coaster kinda rush. And I never knew I could feel that much. And that's the way I loved you."- Taylor Swift**_

I woke up slowly, Jacob still wrapped in my arms. I held him close and kissed his neck, hoping to wake him up. He stirred slightly, but didn't truly wake up. I bit him ever so gently; he moaned and turned over.

"Why hello beautiful," I purred, kissing his lips.

"Morning," he yawned.

"So, do you remember what you told me before we went to sleep?"  
>He smirked mischievously. "No I don't."<br>"Oh, well I do." I climbed on top of him with a smirk. "And I have to tell you, you're gonna get it. I was so upset that you were with Bella, and I was going to pound you so you couldn't walk. Now you're going to be punished."  
>He looked at me with wide eyes as I attacked his neck, making quick work of taking off our clothes. I was already hard, but this was punishment.<p>

I climbed over his head and held my dick there.

"Suck it," I growled. "And suck it good, otherwise you won't get this hard dick to stretch out that little ass of yours."  
>Immediately, he eagerly sucked my dick. He twirled my dick in his mouth with his tongue and then sucked as hard as he possibly could.<p>

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I was lubed up enough, so I lined up to his hole and thrust into him hard and fast. He moaned loud, grabbing the sheets with great force and his face scrunched with pain.

"You gonna fucking hang out with her anymore?" I growled, pounding him so hard I was sure I was going to break the bed.

"No!" he screamed out.

"Who is the only one who can give you this much pleasure?" I continued, flipping him over so he was straddling my waist, and then thrust up.

"You!" he screamed again. "You, you, you!"

"That's right you little bitch! I'm gonna fucking pound you until you can't breath! This is what you deserve! Don't disobey! You better learn your lesson, or I will continue to fuck you over and over like this! And trust me, you won't be able to walk for weeks!"

He came without a single touch, spilling all over my chest, but I wasn't ready yet.

I turned him onto the side, wrapped a leg around his waist, and used all my strength to continue to pound him.

Jacob came once more, but I was insatiable. I came four times into his ass, and then I started becoming softer. I touched him for a while and purred sweet nothings into his ear.

"God, you're so sexy," I whispered once more, and then I decided I was done.

I came once more before I pulled out. I wiped the sweat away from my brow. I walked into my bathroom, grabbed a towel, and came back to clean up Jacob.

"Are you okay baby?" I whispered, wiping off his ass hole.

He nodded in heavy breaths. I knew I hurt him, but, for some reason, I didn't really care. I was happy with what I did.

"Do you need anything?"  
>"Water?" he gasped in heavy breaths.<p>

"Okay, lemme get some clothes on, and I'll go get you something."  
>I slipped on my boxers and tee-shirt and then walked downstairs; I needed some water too.<p>

I grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge and then went upstairs to see my baby.

"Can you sit up?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He shook his head. I tilted his head up and had him drink out of the bottle.

After he let the bottle escape his lips, I cuddled him into my chest and held him close.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too," he breathed.

I brushed a piece of sweaty hair away from his forehead. "I don't know what came over me."  
>"It's okay." He closed his eyes. "I understand."<br>"Okay." I kissed his forehead again. "Do you need anything else?"  
>"I'm hungry," he whispered.<p>

"Do you want me to go get something?" I asked. "We don't have much food here."  
>"McDonald's?"<p>

I smiled. "Anything you want baby."  
>"Big Mac large meal with a Dr. Pepper, plus two ranch chicken snack wraps."<br>"Well, aren't you a hungry baby?" I chuckled, kissing him. "I'll be back with that. Do you want me to carry you downstairs so you can watch T.V.?"  
>He nodded, rubbing his head on my chest.<p>

"Okay baby. Lemme get you dressed."  
>After he was dressed I picked him up and carried him downstairs. I made him comfortable on the couch, handed him the remote, and kissed his lips softly.<p>

"I'll be back soon baby."  
>He nodded and turned on the television.<p>

I walked out into the car with a sigh and then climbed into my car.

It was a ten-minute drive to McDonald's, but I didn't really mind. I would do anything for my baby, for my mate. He was everything to me, and even if I had to drive two days or a week away to get him what he wanted, I would.

I felt bad for leaving him when he was in so much pain. The drive seemed like forever, even though it wasn't too far away. I just wanted to go back to him.

I went through the drive-thru, ordered, and picked it up. It took me about three minutes to get out, and then I raced back home. To my relief, Jacob was sitting there calmly, laughing.

"Hey baby," I mused, handing him his Dr. Pepper.

"Hi," he replied, taking a long sip.

"What are we watching?"

He smiled. "South Park."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Well, lemme get some plates and then I'll come sit with you."  
>He nodded, but he wasn't paying attention to me.<p>

He was such a beautiful person. I smiled at him, kissed him softly, and then walked into the kitchen. I grabbed two plates and walked back to him.

I handed him a plate. "Here ya go."

He kissed me softly when I sat down. "Thank you, baby."  
>"You're welcome." I pecked his lips. "Anything for my baby."<p>

He smiled and then started unpacking his food from the bag.

"So which episode are you watching?" I mused, also unpacking my food.

"Jared has Aides," he chuckled.

I nodded, shoving a hand-full of fries in my mouth.

"You're such a pig," he kissed my cheek. "But I love you anyways."  
>I smiled. "I love you too baby. And I am a pig; deal with it."<br>He smiled back, taking a big bite of one of the snack wraps. I followed his actions and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He kissed my cheek and then continued eating.

We were finally in peace, together as one, as a couple, and I was enjoying every second of it. These were the moments that I loved, that I craved for. It was finally a good day.

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE EXCELLENT REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	16. Chapter 13

"_**This is wrong but I can't help but feel like there ain't nothing more right babe." - Taylor Swift**_

Good days never seemed to last long, though, and that was just the way of the werewolves. Every time we had something good, it would be ripped away from us. It just wasn't fair.

It was bad enough we were still trying to kill the leech Victoria, but we also had to worry about the other fucking Cullens. I was so close to killing the muscular one. He came onto my land, and I wasn't having any of it.

But then Jacob was invited to the leeches' house for Bella's graduation. He already started bringing her over to the reservation more, which I hated. She was the reason we were all in so much trouble.

That night Embry and Quil went with Jacob. Sam said that Jacob should go, but I was completely against it. I almost forced Jacob to stay at my house before he went to the party. I barely let him go.

Sam invited me to his house to try to get my mind off of the party. He knew very well what I was going through, and I appreciated that he was trying to do for me.

Emily even made my favorite meal: chicken fettuccine alfredo. She even made red velvet cupcakes just for me. She also wanted to make this easier.

Jared was over too, and that made the most difference. Jared was my best friend, and he distracted me from my crazy jealousy. It took me a little while to get the thought of Jacob at the Cullen's out of my mind, but my friends and food did that.

But I was so relieved when Jacob came back safe. As soon as he walked through the door, I got up and held him so close. He hugged me back, resting his face into the crook of my neck. I petted his head, kissing the top of it.

"Earth to the love-birds," Embry called. "We've got something to share."

"What?" Sam was curious. "What's going on?"

"One of the vamps had a vision," Jacob mused, pulling away from me. "She saw a huge vampire army coming our way."  
>"A vampire army?" Sam asked. "What do they want?"<br>"They're in Seattle," Embry continued. "That's all they know for right now."  
>"You've got to be kidding me," I growled. "We've got a vampire army?"<br>"Apparently." Jacob sighed. "What else can we do?"

"What else can we do?" I chuckled bitterly. "We can let the Cullens deal with it. This is their fault!"

"No it's not," Sam growled.

"You're right. It's not their fault; it's Bella's."  
>"Shut your mouth Paul," Sam continued.<p>

"I just want to go home," I breathed angrily.

"Fine," Sam replied. "Go home. But we're dealing with this later."

"Whatever."  
>I started walking out of the house, and I could feel someone behind me.<p>

"Paul!" Jacob called.

When he came closer, he grabbed my hand and held it close. I stopped and turned to him. I was about to scream, but then I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Baby," I whispered, holding his face in my hands. "What's wrong?"

"This is my fault," he sniffled. "This is all my fault."  
>"No baby." I kissed him and held him close. "No, it's not. It's Bella's."<br>"I brought her into our lives." He started crying. "I brought her here."  
>"You wouldn't have known Jacob," I whispered. "You didn't know. She came and brought that Victoria leech with her. This was all her fault."<br>He kept crying, and I held him close. I pressed his face into the crook of my neck, still holding him close. I wanted to make all his tears go away.

"I feel so guilty," he sobbed. "I did this. Did you see the way you and Sam were arguing? That was all my fault!"  
>"No, baby. No it wasn't." I kissed his forehead. "Let me take you home. We'll cuddle in bed, and you can cry all you want. I'm here."<p>

He nodded, rubbing against my neck. I picked him up and carried him to his house. Luckily it wasn't too far, because I was so tired.

I carried him into his house and set him gently on his bed. I lay down next to him, and he eagerly cuddled against my chest. Before long, he started crying loud again. I felt so terrible, and I just wanted to make the tears go away.

"It's okay, baby." I ran my hands through his hair. "I love you. I'm here."  
>"Look how angry I make you," he sobbed. "I make you so upset. You get jealous and angry, and it's all my fault."<br>"Baby, it's okay," I cooed. "I'm still here. You don't make me mad. It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me."  
>"Please stop this baby," I whispered. "It's all gonna be okay. We will get through this. I promise."<br>He rubbed his head against my chest in submission. He just wanted love from his mate, and I was giving all I could to him. I held him close and kissed his head over and over again. I couldn't give him enough love.

His breath was slow on my bare skin, trying hard to stop crying. I shushed him softly, continuing to hold him as close as I possibly could.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my chest.

"I love you too, baby." I took his chin and pulled his face up so I could give him a kiss. "And nothing will ever change that."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure. You're my mate, and you mean everything to me. I will never let you go."  
>He tried to smile, but I could still see the hurt in his eyes. I wiped the tears away slowly. I couldn't stand to see him so upset.<p>

"Please stop crying baby," I pleaded. "I just can't take it."  
>"I'm sorry. I'm trying so hard not to."<br>I nodded, keeping him close. "I just want to be happy."

"Me too. I want all of this to go away. I just wish I had never met Bella."  
>"I know, baby. I know."<p>

"Just please, please forgive me," he whimpered.

I ran a hand through his hair. "I was never upset."  
>"Paul, how much do you love me?" he asked.<p>

I stopped and thought for a second. How much did I love him? I loved him until the end of the universe and back times infinity. I loved him more than any word could describe. I loved him more than my body loved air.

"There are no words that could ever describe how much I love you," I whispered, pressing my lips onto his. "But I can tell you that you are like my gravity; you keep me on this earth. You are like my air; I need you to survive. Not only do I love you; I need you. I hope someday you will understand just how much I love you."  
>"I love you too." He snuggled close, like he could never get close enough. "I love you so much."<br>I smiled softly. "I know you do, Jake, and I promise that we will be together forever and always."

"Paul?" he questioned.

"Yes baby?" I replied.

"I want kids," he said plainly.

I sighed. "I know baby, but I don't know what we can do about it. We really need to discuss our options. Plus we should wait a couple years, or at least until we can get married."

"That'll be forever," he replied.

"It might be, baby, but we don't need to get married. We just need to wait for a while. I promise it'll happen soon, whether we get married before we have kids or not. I promise that everything will work out perfectly. I swear my life on it."

He reached up and kissed my lips again. "I love you."  
>"I love you too."<br>And then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 14

"_**That when you feel the world is crashing all around your feet, come running headlong into my arms. Breathless."- Taylor Swift**_

After Jacob had calmed down some, we went back to Sam's. Everyone was still there with sad and concerned looks on their faces.

"So what's going on?" I asked, closing the door behind us.

"Too many things," Sam growled. "We have to deal with this leech problem, plus we have two new members about to join."

"Really?" I asked. "Who?"  
>"Leah and Seth," Sam replied. "Fuck."<p>

"Why fuck?" Embry asked.

"You know why," Jared growled back, trying to avoid the sensitive topic of Sam and Leah's relationship.

"It's not just that," Sam spoke up. "Seth is so young; he's not even sixteen. How can I put a fifteen year old boy up against an army of vampires?"

"We all have to fight this," Jacob said. "No matter what age we are. It's our job; we were chosen for this."

"Chosen for a curse," Jared snorted.

Jacob ignored him. "The Cullens want to meet with us. They want us to join forces."  
>This was complete news to me, and there was absolutely no way that I would ever fight side by side with a fucking leech, no matter the circumstances. The leech wasn't our problem; it was theirs. Why should we help such disgusting creatures?<p>

I felt the anger boiling up again, but somehow I managed to subdue it. Regaining my breath, I started to talk.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How are we supposed to fight with them?"  
>"I don't know," Jacob whispered back. "They just said we should fight with each other. If we go meet them, everything will be clear. They want the leech dead just as much as we do?"<br>"It's a huge risk," Sam muttered. "I don't know how willing I am to take that."  
>"What else can we do Sam?" Jacob asked. "We haven't been able to kill her by ourselves, and now we have a fucking vampire army coming at us? We need them."<p>

At that point a sentence came out of my mouth that I never thought I would say.

"Jacob is right."  
>Everyone looked at me, especially Jacob. I didn't know what came over me, but it was something that I felt in my gut. We needed the Cullens to survive, to protect our land, even if they were the reasons that we changed. We needed to get rid of the problem once and for all.<p>

"I mean, we can't do this alone," I continued. "This vamp is too complex for us to figure out. We need the help of other vampires to truly understand her. She needs to be stopped at all costs, even if it does mean joining our worst enemy."  
>Sam ran a hand through his hair. "We're meeting the Cullens tomorrow."<br>"What?" Jared stood up and yelled. "How can we do this? Especially you Paul! You were so adamant about how we could never stoop so low, and now look at you! What has gotten into you?"  
>I didn't know, but the feeling was still there. Maybe it was the threat to my land or even the threat to my mate. I couldn't stand back and let this army continue to grow.<p>

"I don't know," I replied. "I just know we need to get rid of them. Think about Kim, Jared. Don't you want her to be safe?"

"Of course!" Jared growled back. "Are you doubting that?"  
>I shook my head. "No, but joining the vampires will keep Kim safe, and hopefully it will keep Emily, Claire, and Jacob safe."<br>"I'm fighting in this," Jacob spoke up.

I looked over at him and sighed. "I know."

"It's already settled," Sam said. "We're fighting with the Cullens. End of story. Jacob, tell Bella that we'll meet them tomorrow on the treaty line. We're going in our wolf forms; I know one of them can read minds or some shit like that."  
>Jacob nodded. "I'll get right on that."<br>"Well, that's all we can do for now. Everyone go home and rest; no patrols tonight. We need to rest."

We all sat quietly, but we understood. It was time to build up for the day we had ahead.

One by one we filed out. Jacob and I walked out together. I ran my hand around his waist and pulled him close.

"I love you baby," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He rested his head on my shoulder. "Do you wanna sleep over tonight?"

"Of course I do baby. Sleeping with you is the best feeling in the world."

I could feel him smile as we made our way to his house.

He unlocked his door, and we walked inside. Billy was probably asleep because everything was quiet.

Jacob walked into the kitchen and got a glass.

"Do you want some water?" he asked.

"Sure baby. I'll meet you in your room."  
>He didn't respond as I made my way into the tiny bedroom. The bed was too small for the both of us, but, somehow we made it work.<p>

I threw off my shirt and my pants, leaving only my boxers on. The room was cool, but I was still so hot. I wanted to lie in bed, but it was so hot. I didn't know how much I could take.

"I'll be right there!" Jacob called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" I replied, sitting down.

Jacob came walking in with two water glasses. He handed one to me, and I drank eagerly. The water was gone in two seconds.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

He nodded slowly and then sat down next to me. "Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, I'm just really tired and hot."<br>"We don't have to sleep together. I'll just make you hotter." "I'm going to stay here," I insisted, wrapping my arms around him. "And I don't give a shit about what you say."  
>He smiled, hid his face in the crook of my neck, and kissed it softly. I held him tight, kissing the top of his forehead. It was so nice to have him with me; I was so in love with him. He loved me, and I loved him just as much. We were so great together.<p>

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" he mumbled.

"Well, of course I am," I sighed. "But I want everything to be okay and safe, and we can't do that without the Cullens, no matter how much I hate them."  
>"Okay," he whispered. "I wanna be safe with you."<br>I smiled, kissing his head again. He looked up at me, and we shared an intimate kiss. It lasted a couple minutes before I turned him over so he was on his back and I was on top of him. After a while our clothes were gone, and we made sweet, passionate love. It was even sweeter than the first time we had sex. He was giving himself up to me, letting me have him without nervousness or doubt. I wanted him in as many ways as I could have him, whether it was rough and hard or soft and sweet. He was perfect in every single way.

After we were done, I spooned him close to him and held him right by me. I couldn't seem to have him close enough.

"I love you," he whispered, moving himself closer to me.

"I love you too baby," I breathed back, running my hand up and down his chest.

"I'm so tired."  
>"Go to sleep then, my angel." I kissed the back of his head. "I love you."<br>"I love you too."  
>"Night."<p>

And then we both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 15

"_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now."- Taylor Swift**_

When we woke up the next morning, we went to Sam's. We had to get ready to go meet the Cullens. It was going to be a long day, especially because I found out that the leech-lover was going to be there. Being around leeches was hard enough, but having her there made it pure torture.

We simply exchanged glances with each other before changing into wolf form and running towards the treaty line. We were all there, and so were the Cullens.

One of the males with curly hair, who had his arm around the one with the pixie hair, started talking about the vampire army. His words were pointless to remember, but we started following his moves. We had to have been practicing his moves for two hours before we took a break. Everyone was tired, and I was already over this shit. I regretted saying that we should team up with the vampires. I hated spending my time with these leeches; they were the lowest scum on the earth.

For a while I was with Sam. We were passing thoughts back and forth until I heard Jake's thoughts. I turned around to see Bella petting Jake's fur.

The hair on my back stood up and I growled. No one was allowed to touch Jake, especially in his wolf form. I never really was around him when we were in this form, and I didn't realize that my hatred for Bella would intensify by one hundred percent.

"Bella, I wouldn't do that," Edward warned.

At least one of the leeches had some sense.

Bella backed away slowly. Jacob tried to go back to her, but I growled louder. Jacob saw me and backed up, bowing his head with his ears down.

_Get over here, _my inner wolf growled at him.

He stood in front of me.

_Follow me into the forest, and don't make a noise._

I started walking away, and he was right on my tail. As soon as we were far enough, I phased into human form. Jacob phased after me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I boomed. "Didn't I just tell you not to touch her? Do you remember what I said about touching her? I'm gonna fucking pound you silly right on this forest floor."  
>I pushed him down so he was trapped under me. I started biting him as he bared his neck in submission. He knew he was gonna get it. I told him not to mess with her, to not touch her, but he just wouldn't listen. And that pissed me off more than anything.<p>

I decided that I wasn't even going to give him lube. I pushed into him roughly, and he screamed in pain. I didn't care much anymore.

When I came the first time, it lubed him up enough so I could go harder and faster. He continued to scream, and I was pretty sure everyone heard him.

I pulled out of him without letting him come.

"You can take care of that yourself," I growled. "I hate hurting you, but don't do that again."  
>Instead of going back to the group, I phased and ran back to my house. Jacob was still laying on the floor. I was pretty sure it would take him a while to get up. I didn't know what came over me, but I knew that I couldn't handle myself much more. I needed to go home before I could see anyone else. They would be the ones to get it.<p>

I went to my room and threw a couple things at the wall. I was so angry that it made me pass out.

When I woke up again, Jacob was by my side, sleeping on my chest. I was relieved to see him there, and that I was much calmer. He was submissive, and that calmed my inner wolf.

I ran my hand through his hair, letting my fingers play with the soft locks. I inhaled his scent, letting it run through my body. It was so amazing to have him with me. I loved holding him, and I loved having him so close. He was the one thing that kept me calm, unless he pissed me off. Then there was nothing that could stop me.

I kissed the top of his head at least ten times before he opened his eyes. He smiled at me and kissed my chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, squeezing him closer.

"It's okay. I understand now."  
>"Please, please, please don't touch Bella like that again. I don't know if I can take it or not."<br>He nodded softly, holding me closer than before.

"I don't know if I can have you over there," I continued. "Or if I go over there. You don't understand how hard it was for me to not attack Bella. I wanted to kill her, and that would've gotten us all in trouble. So please, for me, for the pack, don't touch her."

"Okay," he whispered. "I'm tired."  
>I sighed. "Me too."<br>"Do you think this'll get any better?" he asked.

My gaze was fixed at the ceiling. "I really don't know."

"I will always love you Paul."  
>I looked down at him and smiled. "I will always love you too, baby."<br>"I just want you to know. I would never, ever leave you."  
>"I wouldn't let you. You'd always be right by my side."<br>"Do you want to sleep more?"  
>I nodded. "Good night, baby."<br>"Night."  
>And we both fell asleep, him cuddled warm in my arms.<p>

**IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I HAVE A LOT GOING ON WITH SCHOOL. SO MANY MIDTERMS! ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT.**


	19. Chapter 16

__** "Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fall out. Even when you're sleeping, keep your eyes open."-Taylor Swift **__

As the days came closer and closer to the supposed arrival of the new army, the pack became nervous. Although we'd never admit it, we all could tell. It was so obvious. We could barely sleep because of all the stress. Even when we weren't with the Cullens, we were practicing our strategies. It was torture.

At that point, I was not letting Jacob ever out of my sight. He was next to me every moment of the day. He was practically living at my house. At some points, I thought that those moments would be the last I had with him. That was killing me.

We had added the two new members, Leah and Seth, but it wasn't something that we made a huge deal of. We had extra bodies, and that was all we could ask for. Since the one who started the war couldn't fight, we had seven Cullens and eight wolves, but we didn't know how many vampires were coming, even if they were just newborns.

Somehow we needed to get rid of them. From what I learned about the newborns, they had no control. For the longest time, the leeches talked about some sort of vampire group, the Volturi, that were like royalty. They thought that they were the ones who started the army, but the newborns were getting too out of control. Apparently there was no way the Volturi would let that go on for so long.

The pixie-haired leech started seeing newborns all over the place. They were getting ready to strike.

And the leech decided it was time for us to make our move.

We set up plans, ways for us to keep the vampires at bay. We all met at the Cullen house.

"We need to get them to an ideal spot to fight," the leech, Alice, explained.

"Get some of Bella's stuff and make a trail," Sam offered. "There's a big meadow that would be easy to fight in."

God, it was so hard to be in the same room with that bitch.

"We need to get her somewhere safe, though," Edward said. "We can't let anyone get to her."  
>"It's in the middle of winter," Jacob growled. "Where can we keep her where she doesn't freeze to death?"<br>"That's the question," Alice said.

"Keep her at the top of the mountain," I spoke up. "Who cares if she freezes?"  
>"Paul!" Sam barked. "Shut your God Damn mouth!"<p>

"He's right," Bella said. "I started this."  
>"Bella, you're not going anywhere without me," Edward whispered.<p>

"You need to fight with your family," she whispered.

"I'm going too," Jacob added.

"Fuck no!" I yelled. "You're not going anywhere! You need to stay with me!"  
>"Paul, Jacob staying with them might be a good idea," Carlisle said. "If he carries Bella, the newborns won't be able to smell her. Your scent covers up everything."<br>"We'll send Seth up there too," Sam added.

Seth's eyes widened. "No! I want some of the action!"  
>"You're too young," Sam growled. "There's no way I'm letting you fight with us."<br>"So it's just us fighting hundred vampires?" I asked. "Why in the world would we put ourselves into that?"  
>"You don't know these newborns like we do," Rosalie growled. "You'll be fine."<br>"Do we have a plan?" Sam asked. "We'll spread Bella's smell around, leading them to the meadow. Then Jacob, Edward, and Seth will take Bella further away."  
>"Yeah," Carlisle said. "That's our plan."<br>"Okay." Sam stood up. "Let's go guys. We'll see you at dawn tomorrow."  
>"Bye."<p>

Before we walked out, Jacob embraced Bella. I tried to control my anger until we got out.

But Sam put his hand on my shoulder. The alpha in him was calming to me. I decided it would be best to let it go. I wanted to spend an amazing night with my imprint before we had to fight these leeches.

I met Jacob outside and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you," I whispered while giving him a quick peck on his lips.  
>"I love you too," he breathed back and then nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.<p>

"Everything is going to be okay," I continued as I ran my hand through his hair. "Everyone will be safe soon."  
>"Can we go back to your house?" he asked.<p>

I nodded. "Let's go baby."  
>We climbed into my old Ford truck and drove back to my place. It was a quiet drive, but I loved spending time with him, even if it was quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was calming and nice.<p>

When we got back to my house, we automatically went upstairs. I took off my shirt and pants, so I was in my boxers. Jacob did the same and then walked over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he pushed me down on the bed. I held him close as I felt his dick grow against mine. I bucked against him to create friction, which made him grow even more. I loved pleasing my baby, and it made me feel amazing to know I could do such a thing, to make him hard with a single touch.

I started taking off his boxers and rolled him over. I took his throbbing member in my hand and pumped him hard. He loved it so much, and his heated moans made me go faster. I made him come once, but I decided it was my turn. I grabbed the lube from the dresser draw and handed it to Jacob. He poured some into his hand, and he eagerly massaged my dick. I loved the feeling of the sweet sensation of his hand and lube.

I turned him over so he was in doggy style and poured some lube onto my fingers. I stuck one finger inside his perfect ass and pumped in and out. He moaned, which was when I decided to add two fingers, but I decided he was lubed up enough. I lined my dick up to his ass and pushed myself in hard.

"I love you so much." I held onto his shoulders and pumped harder and faster, just the way he liked it.

"I love you too," he grunted in pleasure.

I leaned closer to him and grabbed his dick, pumping it with every thrust into him. He came once, but I was not ready to release. If this was truly to be the last time we could be together, I was going to last as long as I possibly could.

After his second time coming, I came. It felt so amazing to be with him.

We went into the shower. It was clear he was in pain, so I gave him another hand job so he would relax. He put almost all his weight on me, so I held him close as I washed him. I loved my baby so much.

I got us both dried off and lay down in bed. Jacob cuddled to my chest. I ran my hand through his hair and kissed his forehead, never wanting that moment to end. I wished that I could simply freeze time and stay there forever, but we were all going to war the next day. It was scary that Jacob was going to be so far away from me, even though I knew that he would be safer with Edward, Bella, and Seth. I just wanted him by my side to make sure that he was okay, but that was not an option. I would need to fight this war to keep him safe, no matter how much I hated Bella. Those newborns could easily hurt him just as much as they could hurt anyone else.

**HEY GUYS. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS GONE ON VACATION IN HAWAII :P THANKS SO MUCH FOR STAYING**


	20. Chapter 17

"_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine."- Taylor Swift. **_

The morning came too quickly. It was four o'clock, and it was still dark outside. We put on some shorts to run up to meet the vamps. We were quiet the entire time. I don't think either of us knew what to say. We were going into battle, and that was a scary feeling.

We met up with the rest of the pack and the vamps in a section of the woods.

"We're all in this together," Carlisle spoke. "Just remember all the training we went through. This is the moment, for our safety and the safety of all the humans around us. We can do this, and we all know it."

"Guys we need to break off real quick before this happens," Sam told us.

The vamps stood still as we walked away.

"Alright, guys, we know how dangerous this can be," Sam explained as we circled him. "I want you to know that we have to protect everyone, and that includes the vamps. Watch your backs."

We all nodded, looking at each other solemnly. We could easily lose someone, but it was something we didn't want to think about.

"Paul, you and Jacob be alone for a little while," he continued. "Come back soon."  
>Jacob and I looked at each other while the other boys left.<p>

We were quiet for a while, but I couldn't help myself. I grabbed him so tight, never wanting the touch of his burning skin to go away. He was my everything, and if something happened to him, I would never be able to live with myself.

"I love you," I whispered, taking in the scent of his hair.

"I love you too." He held onto me too. "So much."  
>I pulled away a little bit. "Please, be careful."<br>"You too."  
>I kissed him like I would never kiss him again.<p>

"We should go back," Jacob breathed.

"Yeah, we should," I agreed, kissing him one last time. "Remember that I love you."  
>He nodded. "I know."<br>I tried to force a smile, even though I knew it was fake.

We pulled away, though, and walked back over to the group. It was so hard, but we separated. As soon as Jacob, Edward, Bella, and Seth left it was time to take our place.

We waited about ten minutes before we started spreading Bella's scent. It was sure to drive the newborns mad, and that was what we wanted. We wanted them to be off guard.

We stood in the meadow, waiting for them, and soon enough, through the trees, they were popping up. It was time to fight.

We all ran to them, killing multiple newborns at a time. They were so crazy that they could barely figure out was going on. It was almost easy clearing them out. I had no idea what was going on with Jacob and the bitch, but I didn't care. I was killing some vampires and it felt so good.

By the time they were all cleared out, I heard some noise in the trees. I wasn't the only one who heard it, because a couple of the vampires turned around.

But I saw a wolf form pop out. It was Jacob.

I was so excited to see him, to know he was okay, that I ran over to him and nuzzled his neck.

We staid together for a while until we heard a growl from one of our pack. It was Leah, and she saw a newborn walking in. She started barking and went to attack.

"Leah, no!" Edward called.

But, being the stubborn bitch she is, she kept going. The newborn was obviously taking control of her, so Jacob jumped in. He fought with the vampire for a couple minutes until he let out a painful yelp. The newborn had broken his bones.

He phased as the other members of our pack took care of the newborn. I changed too, and ran to his side.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled.

He was turning around in pain.

"Jacob!" I yelled. "Jacob, baby, listen to me!"

I tried to put out my hand, but Edward smacked it away.

"Don't touch him; it'll make it worse," he explained. "Jacob, hold on, Carlisle is going to take care of you."  
>Every single moment we had together flashed before my eyes. If he died, I would kill myself. I couldn't live without him. He was the only reason I was alive.<p>

Carlisle bent down next to him. "The bones on the right side of his body are shattered."  
>"Paul," he whispered.<p>

"Jacob, it's okay. I'm right here."  
>I tried to make the tears go away, but I didn't know what to do. They just started flowing.<p>

"Jacob, you idiot! I had him!" Leah yelled.

"Leah!" Sam warned.

"We have to reset the bones before the accelerated healing kicks in," Carlisle said. "It's already starting."  
>"We need to get him out of here," Edward stated. "We're not going to want to fight with the Volturi."<br>"We'll take him back to Billy's," Sam said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Carlisle replied.

"Hang in there Jake," Bella pleaded.

I would've killed her if I wasn't so focused on my baby.

We all got under him and carried him away so he was flat. We couldn't risk breaking any more bones. When we tried to pick him up, he coughed and moaned and cried. I couldn't handle it.

"We got you," I whispered to my baby, holding back tears.

We carried him away, and all he could do was whine and moan and cry.

We took him to his house and carried him inside. We lay him down slowly onto the bed.

"I love you baby," I whispered. "I love you so much."  
>I didn't expect an answer. All I did was kneel on the ground and stay with him. I wanted to touch him, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt him more.<p>

Carlisle came, and that meant I had to leave.

The pain that my baby was in killed me. Carlisle had to go into Jacob's bedroom and re-brake all his bones so they wouldn't heal improperly. My poor baby was dying; he was screaming in pain. I wanted to run in there, but I knew I might kill Carlisle for causing him pain.

But I knew whose fault it was: that stupid little whore Bella.

I sat outside with my head in my hands, trying to block out Jacob's blood curtailing screams. Jared sat next to me with his hand on my back. He was a true friend.

Embry and Quil were gone for a while, but I saw them running back. They looked a little out of breath, but they were running back to us with news. I could tell it.

"Paul, someone needs to talk to you," Embry huffed.

I shook my head. "I need to stay here."  
>"This is important," Quil said. "Just come with us."<br>The decision was terrible, but I went with Quil and Embry. I followed them through the woods until I realized where we were; we were at the treaty line.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I growled.

But then I saw them. The leech family was standing right there.

"Someone wants to talk to you," Edward said solemnly.

Bella stepped out from behind them, and I was ready to attack.

"Paul, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, no you're not sorry," I boomed. "You're not fucking sorry! You're an ungrateful little whore! Jacob risked his life for a fucking slut like you! All you did was play him, and look at him now! You even kissed him, and that was enough to kill you!" I walked closer to her. "Bella, you never come near Jacob again. If you do, I will kill you."  
>Immediately, Edward jumped between me and Bella.<p>

"Don't you touch her," Edward growled.

But I ignored him. "I don't care how many leeches you have around you, Bella. I will kill myself trying to kill you."  
>"Get him out of here," Edward said. "I can read his thoughts; he's about to attack."<p>

Embry saw me and started pushing me away.  
>"Mark my words Bella!" I yelled as Embry pushed me away. "It will happen if you ever come near my family again! I will rip you to shreds!"<p>

Embry and Quil dragged me through the forest before I could even try to calm down.


	21. Chapter 18

"_**I will never judge you. I can only love you. Come now running headlong into my arms. Breathless."-Taylor Swift**_

"Paul, please calm down," Embry pleaded as he pulled me away.

But I couldn't. The anger bubbling in my body was almost too much to handle. I couldn't understand why I didn't just kill her then. Maybe it would be selfish? What if I died because the vamps were there? That would've left Jacob alone, and I couldn't do that. My wolf wanted to kill her, but it also wanted to stay with Jacob. I couldn't leave him no matter what.

We got back to Jacob's house before long. Sam was standing outside with his right hand running through his hair. He seemed stressed, letting out deep breaths that made his chest rise dramatically. He was covered in sweat. The screaming had stopped, though, so that meant the breaking had stopped.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Don't even talk about it," Embry growled.

"Can I go see him?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, go see him, but be extremely careful."  
>I was absolutely ecstatic that I could go see him. I ran inside and to his room. He was there, covered in sweat and tears, his entire body wrapped in bandages to completely set the bones. I almost wanted to cry, but I had to be thoughtful of him. I had to be strong.<p>

"Hi baby," I whispered, kneeling down next to the bed.

He tried to turn his head to look at me, but he stopped suddenly and took in a sharp breath.

"It's okay, sweetheart," I continued to whisper. "I'm right here. I love you so much."  
>"I love you too," he managed to spit out.<p>

"It'll all be okay soon." I let out a long breath. "I promise."  
>I didn't know if I should sit on the bed and hold his hand or if that would just hurt him more.<p>

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Everyone is fine baby."  
>"Good."<br>There was a long pause.

"I love you," I stated.

"I love you too," he whispered. "Paul, can you come up here?"

"I don't want to hurt you baby," I replied.

"You won't," he assured me. "I can already feel my bones healing. I just want to cuddle to you and feel your warm touch."  
>"Okay baby."<p>

I got up and climbed onto the bed, being especially careful not to touch any of the bones on the right side of his body. I tried to get as close as I could, and then Jacob filled the gap. He rested his sweaty head on my chest and sighed.

"I love you," he breathed.

I kissed the top of his head. "I love you too baby. Forever and always."

He cuddled closer to me, nuzzling my neck. I put my arm around him, trying not hurt him. He winced in pain, but held my arm so I wouldn't move.

"What can I do for you?" I asked. "What can I do to make you feel better?"  
>"Just be with me," he whispered. "And never let me go."<p>

"I can do that." I kissed the top of his head. "I will never let you go. We will be together forever, I promise."  
>"Paul?" he asked.<p>

"Yes, sweetheart?" I mused, running my hand through his hair.

"I want kids," he whispered.

I was surprised at what he said. Of course I wanted kids, but I didn't really think about it. We were young, and I was gay. How was I supposed to get kids anyways? What could we do together to make it happen? I heard of surrogate mothers and adoption, but it was way too early to think about it.

"Don't you want to go to college?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as I could.

"No, I want kids. This whole near death experience has made me think. I want to have kids and get my own house and everything."  
>"We need to make more money," I replied. "We need to be stable before we can have kids."<br>"I want them soon," he whispered. "I will do anything for them."

"Baby, I don't know if I'm ready," I told him.

"Oh," he sighed.

I kissed him. "I'm sorry baby. Let's talk about this later, when you're not so hurt. You'll have a clearer mind. I know that you want kids, and we will soon. I promise."  
>"Okay."<br>"Why don't you just close those pretty little eyes and go to sleep?" I suggested. "The doc must've put a lot of drugs in your system."

"It's too hard," he whispered. "I'm scared."  
>I kissed the top of his head. "Why are you scared baby?"<p>

"I'm afraid I won't wake up," he answered. "And I'm afraid you won't be here next to me."  
>"Oh, baby." I brushed the back of my hand against his cheek. "Everything is going to be okay. I will never leave your side, no matter what happens. And you will wake up in the morning. I will make sure of it. There is no way that I will let you go like that."<br>He nodded. "Okay, but you promise you'll stay?"  
>"I promise," I whispered. "Just go to sleep, my beautiful angel."<br>"Okay." He kissed my chest. "Good night, Paul."  
>"Good night, baby."<br>As soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep. I sighed, his steady breathing calming me. Too much had happened in one day. We fought vampires, Jacob almost died, I almost killed Bella, and then Jake told me he wanted kids. What was I supposed to do? My head was swimming with thoughts. If we were to have kids, how would we do it? Would we adopt a child or have a surrogate? What if Jacob never got better? What if Bella came back?

Why did all these thoughts have to attack me at once? If I could, I would send all the thoughts away. I wished that I could help myself, but I wanted to help Jacob first.

His breath became heavy and irregular. At first it scared me, like he was having any sort of problem, but his breath steadied again. I let out a loud sigh and looked down at him. He was the most beautiful thing that I had ever laid eyes on. His soft, caramel skin felt like a baby's skin. His lips were full and tasted like sugar. His hair fell gently into his face. Everything about him was perfect, and I was so thankful to have him.

Before I was a wolf, I was out of control. I would fuck anything that moved, I used drugs, and I didn't care about anyone besides myself, but, as soon as I saw Jacob, everything changed. I decided that I couldn't continue on the path I was on, so I stopped smoking weed, I helped more around the house, and I didn't have anymore one-night-stands. If I wanted Jacob, I was going to have to change. There was no way I could keep someone at the rate I was going.

And I flipped my world upside down.

_**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. IT WAS REALLY MORE OF A FILLER, TO SHOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN. PLUS IT'S BEEN SUPER BUSY ROUND HERE. FINALS COMING UP. SO THIS IS WHAT I GOT. HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**_


	22. Chapter 19

"_**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards."- Taylor. **_

About two months had passed since the incident. Jacob was healed in a matter of days, and I was so happy. It was so terrible to see him in so much pain. He would cry and moan, and I could barely take it. I would lie in bed with him so I could take care of him. He would cuddle to my chest and fall in and out of sleep.

Finally Jacob could get out of bed and walk around. Billy was so kind to let me stay with them, but, then again, he really couldn't take care of Jacob by himself. I would cook for him, even though I was a terrible cook. Thank God my mom would come over to help. She made meals at home and would bring them over. Sometimes she would make dessert too. The only other time I had been so thankful of her was when I changed.

One morning, though, I went out to check the mail, like I always did. There were a couple bills, but in that pile I saw a letter. It was from Bella. I almost felt bad for opening the letter, but then the guilt went away as soon as I read it. It was an invitation to a wedding, but it wasn't any ordinary invitation, it was to Bella and Edward's wedding. A spark of anger rushed through me as I ripped the letter to shreds. I told her to leave us alone, and she had the nerve to send us an invitation.

I walked inside the house and dropped the mail on the table. I wanted to tell Jacob how angry I was, but I couldn't do that to him.

It always upset him when someone talked about Bella. I could see it in his eyes. He knew I told her to stay away, and she did, for the most part. She was a little too cocky to send that invitation. She knew that I wouldn't let Jacob come, but maybe she still had hope. I had to crush that hope. Jacob wasn't going. He would stay close to me. I couldn't deal with Bella even trying to get a hold of Jacob. She wasn't going to even come within fifty miles of him. I was tired of her desperate attempts. She would need to pay. Maybe I would bring her up at the next pack meeting. No matter what, everyone hated Bella. Billy was the only one that still liked her, but only because her father was his best friend. Otherwise, we all couldn't stand her. She was the reason we were so close to death. She was the reason we had to fight. She was the reason that Jacob was hurt, and we were all tired of her bullshit. Everyone agreed with me.

When I walked into the living room, Jacob was sitting on the couch, watching some show on television. He looked up at me and smiled as I sat down next to him and wrapped my arm around him.

"Hi baby," he whispered and kissed my cheek.

I smiled back. "Hello, sweetheart. Whatcha watching?"  
>"South Park," he laughed. "I can't get enough of this show."<br>"It's okay," I chuckled. "I love you and your little vices."  
>"I love you too."<br>We sat in silence for a minute before I decided to speak.

"Bella sent us a letter," I growled.

He looked at me. "Oh really?"  
>"Yeah. She and the leech are getting married."<p>

"Oh," he whispered, but he didn't seem hurt. "Good for her."  
>I was a little surprised. He actually acted like he didn't care at all. But what if it wasn't an act? "You're not upset?"<br>He shook his head and smiled. "No. I've got my soul mate."

A spark of pure joy was sent throughout the veins in my body when I heard that. Maybe it was him saying it that made me so happy, or maybe because I believed him with one hundred percent of my body. He finally admitted it. I could tell that all feelings for Bella were gone. He didn't need her; he only needed me, and, for that, I was truly grateful. She was gone; we were never going to see her again.

"So, baby," he whispered in my ear. "I think I'm feeling better."  
>I looked down at him with a smirk. I knew what he was insinuating, and I couldn't help but play along.<p>

"Oh really?" I teased. "Feeling better for what?"  
>He looked at me sternly. "You know…"<br>Yes, I did know, but I wanted to hear him say it.

I smirked. "Know what?"  
>Jacob moved closer to my ear and nipped at it. "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk."<br>Raw, animalistic ecstasy filled my body and mind as soon as I heard him. We hadn't had sex for weeks, and I couldn't help but miss the amazing body the casts were hiding from me. I missed the feeling of his ass hole suffocating my dick. I missed the feeling on his dick in my hand as I pumped up and down and fucked him. That was what I would be doing to no limit. My wolf had been denied for too long.

"Alright then," I breathed with a smirk as I picked him up. "Show me what you're willing to do."

I carried him to his bedroom and, well aware that Jacob was heeled, I threw him on the bed and climbed on top of him. I quickly rid him of his shirt and started running my hands up and down his body.

"So fucking good," I whispered, traveling down to his left nipple. "I missed this so bad."

He let out a moan of approval as I engulfed the nipple in my mouth, sucking it and playing with it with my tongue. I switched to the other side, making sure to pay enough attention to that as I did the latter. After I had decided I was done, I got off of him and took off all my clothes. My ten-inch dick was as hard as it had ever been. Jacob licked his lips when he saw it.

"You really feeling better?" I asked teasingly. He nodded. "Good, so that means you can come over here and suck my dick."  
>He reluctantly obeyed, getting up to stand right in front of me.<p>

"C'mon baby," I teased. "Get down on your knees and suck my cock."  
>He sunk down to his knees and timidly licked the head. I was getting frustrated.<p>

And then I realized that he really wanted to play games.

"Get that cock in your mouth now," I growled, pushing his head forward. "If you want to play rough, I'll play rough. Get that mouth open now and get ready for a nice mouth fucking."  
>He didn't open, so I slapped him across the face.<p>

"Open up now!" I shouted.

As soon as he opened his mouth, I plunged inside him, holding the sides of his head and thrusting in and out of his mouth. He started choking, but he wanted to play dirty.

"That's right baby," I laughed viciously as I pulled his hair. "Suck my cock like a good little boy."  
>I stopped attacking his mouth.<p>

"Do the work," I spat. "And you better do it good."  
>He nodded and went up and down on my dick. It was so amazing to have my dick in such a tight, wet space. It was almost as amazing as being inside Jacob's ass. Even the thought of it turned me on so badly. I needed his ass more than anything.<p>

"Get up," I growled.

He did as he was told. I climbed on top of him, took off his shorts, and rubbed our members together. He groaned at the friction, and I smirked. I loved teasing him.

"Do you want this cock in your ass?" I cooed teasingly, speeding up my hips to rub against him.

"Yes," he panted, his eyes tightly shut.

"Yes what?" I asked.

"Yes, please. I want your cock so bad. Please."  
>I smirked in satisfaction. "And that's what you're gonna get."<br>I spread his legs open and plunged inside him. He screamed at the pleasure. I held his legs over my shoulder and pounded him. I kissed his lips gently.

"I love you," I whispered against his mouth. "You are amazing."  
>"I love you too," he grunted.<p>

I ran my hand over his face. "You're so beautiful."

He smiled in happiness and pleasure.

I wrapped my hand around his cock and fisted it furiously. Before long he came, but I wouldn't stop. He came two times and then I came, some of the come spilling out. I kissed him again and then grabbed a towel to clean us both off.

"I love you," he breathed heavily.

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, sweetheart. Are you tired?"  
>He nodded.<p>

"Okay, let's take a nap."  
>We climbed into bed, he cuddled to my chest, and I kissed the top of his head. My life was absolutely perfect. I had the most amazing mate in the world who was finally over the girl that strained the pack apart, we were living together, we were both healthy, and I had love. That was all I needed.<p>

**OH MY GOODNESS ALMOST DONE! THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL FANS! LOVE YALL SO MUCH! PROBABLY ONE MORE CHAPTER BUT YOU LOOK OUT FOR SOME SORT OF SEQUEL :P**


	23. Chapter 20

"_**Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel."- Taylor Swift**_

Five years had passed since the terrible incident. We saved up as much money as we could and bought ourselves a new house in La Push. It was small to say the least, but it was enough for the two of us.

But we had a special someone on the way.

Kim, Jared's imprint, was sitting on the couch, watching something stupid on television. She was laughing loud with Jared sitting next to her.

She was carrying something special, though. In her stomach was a baby girl that had two months until she was born. At first you would think it was Jared's baby, but it wasn't.

That baby belonged to Jacob and I.

We tried to find a donor, but it was all too expensive. That was when Kim stepped in and said she would carry our baby. It was the most amazing feeling in the entire world. We were eternally grateful for her. Jared wasn't reluctant either. He wasn't ready for kids, but Kim giving us kids was the best thing she could possibly do.

"Kimmy, you're so loud," Jacob laughed as he plopped down next to her. He ran his hand over her stomach. "How's the baby?"  
>"She's hungry," Kim laughed. "You should go make her some food."<br>"What does she want?" Jacob chuckled. He was going to be such an amazing father.

"She wants some spaghetti and meatballs." Kim kissed his cheek. "She'll appreciate it."  
>Jacob smiled. "Okay, I'll be back."<br>He walked over to me, put his hands on my waist, and kissed my lips.

"I love you," he whispered against my neck as he hugged me.

I ran a hand through his hair. "I love you too baby. Go make me some yummy food."  
>"It's for the baby, not for you," he laughed.<p>

I pouted. "Yeah, but don't I get some?"

He smiled. "I'm making enough for all of us."  
>"Okay. I love you."<br>He kissed me softly. "I love you too, baby."  
>A smile crept over my face as he walked away.<p>

I turned around and walked to the couch with Jared and Kim. I sat down next to her and touched her stomach as well. The baby was old enough that you could feel her kicking.

"The doctor told me you should talk to the baby," Kim explained. "It calms her."  
>At first it seemed a little weird, but I started talking anyways. "She's gonna be such a pretty little girl."<p>

"She will be," Kim laughed. "She's coming from me."  
>"Of course," I chuckled.<p>

Jared kissed the top of her head. "You're beautiful."  
>"Thank you," she chuckled and kissed him.<p>

"So what are you gonna name her?" Jared asked.

"Well, we have a couple names picked out," I explained. "But we wanted Kim's help."  
>"It's your baby," she said. "You guys choose the name."<br>"But we can't decide," I whined teasingly. "Please just help."  
>She let out a loud sigh. "Okay, what do you got?"<br>"Anna Marie or Sarah Elizabeth," I told her. "Which one do you like best?"  
>"Anna Marie," she replied. "My mom's name is Anna."<br>I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Then Anna it is. She's gonna be so beautiful."

"You keep saying that," Kim laughed.

"Well, no one is as beautiful as you, Kimmy, for doing this for us," I told her. "And Jacob and I could never be so thankful."

"I love you guys so much," she rested her head on my shoulder. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys."  
>"We all love you," Jared added.<p>

"Well, I'm gonna go check on my baby." I kissed the top of her head. "We'll call you when dinner's ready."  
>"Okay." She cuddled up to Jared's chest. "Bye."<br>"Bye," I laughed.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Jacob throwing some spaghetti into a pot. I smiled at him working in the kitchen. So what if I wanted Jacob to be at home while I worked? It was my dream for a long time to work for someone I loved, whether it be a man or a woman. Jacob would be the perfect one to stay at home with the kids, to cook and clean, while I made the money to support our family. This was perfect.

"Hi baby," I said as I grabbed his waist and kissed his neck. "How are you?"  
>"Good," he chuckled. "How about you?"<br>"Great." I nuzzled into his neck. "We chose a name."

"Without me?" he teased. "What did she choose?"  
>"Anna Marie," I whispered against his soft skin. "We get our baby Anna Marie."<br>He turned around and kissed me. "I can't believe we're getting a baby."  
>I ran my hand through his hair and kissed him as well. "I love you so much. I wonder how much she'll look like you."<br>He smiled. "Just because it's my sperm doesn't mean she'll look like me. She'll look the most like Kimmy."  
>"I can't wait to see that baby in your arms." I kissed him over and over again. "I just can't wait."<br>"You're going to be such a good father," he breathed as he brushed my cheek with his fingertips. "I can't believe this."  
>I smiled. "I know baby, me too."<br>"And we've got everything together," he whispered. "We have the crib, and clothes, and toys, and everything."  
>"I know baby." I kissed his forehead. "I love you so much."<br>"I love you too," he whispered. "So, so much."  
>"We will be great parents," I whispered back. "I promise."<br>Truth be told, I didn't know if we were going to be good parents. Neither of us knew what we were doing. Jacob didn't have a mother, and I didn't have a father, but I knew we were going to do something right.

After dinner, Kim and Jared left. Jacob and I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

But at five in the morning, my phone rang. I moaned as Jacob stirred, and then picked up my phone.

"She's in labor!" Jared yelled through the phone. "Get up now!"  
>I shot up. "Are you serious? We'll be right down!"<p>

Jacob sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?"  
>I smiled widely. "Kimmy's in labor!"<br>"OH MY GOD!" he screamed. "We have to get everyone up!"  
>"We'll wait," I laughed. "Just put a shirt on and we'll go."<br>We both got dressed as quickly as possible and ran outside to my car. It was snowing outside, but we didn't care. I sped to the hospital, no matter how dangerous.

We burst into the hospital, found Kim's room, and walked inside.

Kim was attached to five machines. She had an IV going through her arm.

I walked over to her, brushed the bangs away from her face, and kissed her forehead. "How long has she been in labor?"  
>"Four hours," Jared replied. "We didn't want to wake you up until she was at least seven centimeters dilated."<br>Jacob walked to the other side of her and held her hand. "Only a little while more."  
>"We love you so much Kimmy," I whispered to her. "Thank you so much."<br>"You're welcome." She tried to smile. "I love you guys too."  
>Another hour passed, and Kim was pushing. Fifteen minutes later, Anna Marie was born.<p> 


	24. Chapter 21

"_**You're little hand's wrapped around my finger, and it's so quiet in the world tonight."- Taylor Swift**_

It was so surreal to hold a little baby girl in my arms. She definitely looked like Jacob; I could see it as soon as she opened her eyes. She was six pounds and eight ounces. Her skin was lighter than all of ours. She was surprisingly hairy for a newborn. Her head was covered with the brown locks.

She was finally content. She screamed through all the tests that the doctors had to give her, but, as soon as they wrapped her up in a blanket and put her in my arms, she calmed down. She started gurgling and moving her hands around. She was taking in the big world around her.

I was sitting next to Kim, who was asleep. Her labor was quicker than I thought it would, but she was still exhausted. Jared and Jacob went to the cafeteria to get some coffee, so it was just me, Kim, and the baby.

Although I was so excited for the baby to be with us, I was scared beyond belief. I had no clue if I was going to be a good parent, or if I was going to at least be a decent one. I knew automatically that Jacob would be the perfect parent. The first time he held her I could see it. He was so secure in himself, and I wish I could have the same security. We talked about having a baby for years, but I couldn't have ever imagined this day.

As I rocked Anna back and forth, Kim began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked over at me. She smiled when she saw Anna, the beautiful girl she had spent nine months carrying.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

"Can I?" she answered. "I don't want to get too attached."  
>I snorted. "Kim, come on, you live three houses away from us. There's no doubt you will be in her life, no matter what. You can hold her, and you can come over whenever to see her. We love you so much for doing this for us, and that's why we can't deny the baby from you. Maybe, when she's older, we'll let her know that you're her mom."<br>"Okay," she whispered. "I love you."  
>I smiled and got up. "I love you too Kimmy." I gently moved Anna into Kim's arms and smiled at the pure love she showed her. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"<br>Kim was so fixated on the baby, but she nodded.

I looked over her shoulder. "She has your nose."  
>Kim smiled at the comment. "She looks more like Jacob."<p>

"She's got your beauty," I told her.

Before she answered, Jacob and Jared walked in with three cups of coffee.

"Here," Jacob said as he handed me a cup, and then kissed me.

I took a long sip. Even though I was burning hot, it felt so good to drink the caffeine. It was a long night, and we all needed the caffeine.

Jared walked over to Kim and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you any."  
>"The doctor wants her to breast feed Anna for the first week, since she can," Jacob explained. "She's gonna be staying with us."<br>"That's fine with me," I replied. "You're always welcome, Kimmy."  
>"Thanks," she whispered. She looked up at Jacob. "You wanna hold her?"<br>Jacob nodded and carefully took Anna away from her. He traced a finger over her little face and smiled at her.

"My little princess," he whispered to her.

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Our little princess."  
>Jacob smiled and nodded. "Yes, ours."<br>"I know you guys are gonna be good parents," Kim spoke up.

Jacob looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks Kimmy."  
>"Did the doctor say when we could take her home?" I asked.<p>

"Within the next hour or so," Jared answered. "They're just waiting to clear the blood test."

"Okay," I whispered.

After fifteen minutes, the doctor came in and gave us the okay to take Anna home. We packed up all of Kim and the baby's stuff, put the baby in her car seat, and walked out to the car. It was only a fifteen minute drive back to our house, so we got Anna home before she started crying again. She was hungry; we could tell because she was sucking at the air.

As soon as we walked into our house, Kim took Anna and brought her to the nursery that we set up to feed her. Jacob, Jared, and I plopped on the couch in the living room. It was a very stressful twenty-five hours, but it was all worth it. A little girl was brought into this world, and I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful present. The only other person that I cared so much for was Jacob.

"Kim's gonna get really attached," Jared told us. "After this breast feeding, she won't want to give her up."  
>"You're underestimating her," Jacob replied. "She can do it. She knows she can come over whenever she wants, but she understands that the baby is ours."<br>"I know," Jared said. "But she's gonna be attached."  
>"It'll work out," I said. "There's no reason to stress about this now."<br>Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I agree."  
>A couple minutes later, Kim walked out with a content Anna in her arms. She handed Anna to Jacob, and he coddled her in his arms.<p>

"What a beautiful baby," Jacob cooed at Anna. Anna gurgled back at his voice. "Oh, are you talking to me?"

"I need to sleep," Kim told us. "Wake me when the baby needs to be fed?"  
>"We will," Jacob replied.<p>

"Jared, will you come with me?"  
>He nodded and took her hand. "Of course."<br>That left Jacob and I alone.

"Look at her," Jacob whispered. "Look at this little miracle."  
>"I know baby," I whispered back. "She's so beautiful. She looks just like you."<br>He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I know."  
>I chuckled at his remark.<p>

"Our parents are coming over soon," Jacob told me.

I nodded. "Sounds good. They get to meet their first grandchild."  
>Before we knew it, the parents arrived. My mom walked in with huge balloons and a huge smile on her face. Billy rolled in with a cake in his lap.<p>

"Look at her!" my mom cooed. "May I hold her?"  
>Jacob nodded with a smile and handed her over to my mom. She adjusted her and held her close.<p>

"Congrats," Billy greeted. "Where's Kim?"  
>"Sleeping," Jacob answered. "She's really tired."<br>"I bet," my mom laughed. "Labor is terrible. I was in labor with Paul for eighteen hours!"  
>"Yes, Mom, we know," I chuckled.<p>

"Is she taking your last name?" Billy asked me.

I nodded to answer.

"Well, that's good," Billy responded.

"I can't believe how much she looks like you, Jacob," my mom said. "I thought she'd look a lot more like Kim."  
>He shrugged. "Guess she got blessed with my good looks."<p>

My mom chuckled and shook her head.

"Want some cake?" Billy asked. "It's chocolate with vanilla frosting, your favorite."  
>"Of course we want cake," I chuckled. "Do you not know us?"<br>Billy smirked. "Of course I do."  
>We went to the kitchen, ate cake, and celebrated the birth of Anna Marie Reece.<p>

**THE END**


End file.
